


他們一起生活的日子(跩哈)

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: CWT45的新刊，以同居三十題為主，看他們同居在一起的日子是過的如何





	1. Day 1 相擁入眠

自從哈利打算要從波特莊園搬出來後，跩哥馬上和他商量說自己也要跟著一起搬過去，對此哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好，儘管如此還是答應跩哥搬過來和自己一起住。

跩哥入住之後馬上霸佔主臥室和哈利同一個房間，看見對方霸佔自己的房間哈利實在是不知道要說什麼，對他來說和他一起睡是沒有太大的問題，但總覺得讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

哈利也懶得去和跩哥說什麼，就任由對方自己霸佔他的房間，然後把原本要給跩哥住的房間改成書房，而這裡有地下室可以讓跩哥研究藥草和魔藥，設備什麼一應俱全。

「波特莊園有讓教父製藥的地方？」跩哥把東西收拾好之後問出這句話。

「有，好像是因為爹地學生時代就住在波特莊園的關係，查勒斯沒有太大的意見。」哈利想了想之後告訴跩哥。

「原來如此。」跩哥看了地下室的設備微笑。

「不過媽媽比較喜歡在廚房弄魔藥，偶爾會去爹地的研究室拿材料。」哈利不自覺的補充這句話。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話沒有說什麼，每個人的習慣不同，自然會有自己習慣的方式，雪兒因為要照顧孩子們的關係自然會在廚房弄調製魔藥，這樣比較好看顧三個孩子。

第一天他們兩人把家裡打掃乾淨之外還劃分他們兩人的地盤，之後幾天他們已經習慣對方在家裡活動，哈利發現到自己已經習慣跩哥在家裡走動，這讓他實在是不知道該說什麼才好。

他不想要打擾賽佛勒斯和雪兒的生活以及自己想要獨立出來歷練一下，才會選擇搬到麻瓜世界當中居住，跩哥知道這個訊息後也不顧家人的反對一起搬出來，讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「我真搞不懂你為什麼不好好當個貴族要陪我出來體驗麻瓜生活。」要睡覺之前哈利看著跩哥不知道要說什麼才好。

「當個貴族是很不錯，不過沒有你在身邊，就算體驗麻瓜生活我還是可以管理我家的生意。」跩哥覺得沒有哈利在身邊的生活他不要。

「好吧！算我沒說。」哈利很乾脆躺到床上睡覺。

「我是說真的，沒你在身邊我會很不習慣。」跩哥把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「不要害我哪天被控訴說把馬份家的繼承人拐走就好。」哈利悶悶的說出自己抱怨的話。

「那到時候我會告知他們說我自己心甘情願跟你走的。」跩哥才不會讓世人有機會這樣說。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利沒有多說什麼，只是很乾脆的閉上眼睛睡覺，這幾天都被跩哥抱在懷裡睡覺讓他有種安心的感覺，至少很久以前的惡夢不曾在自己的夢中出現過。

以前在霍格華茲的時候要是自己做了惡夢，不是去找賽佛勒斯拿無夢魔藥，就是去找洛克一起睡覺，如果大人們都有自己的事情的話，哈利會抓著弟弟史考特一起睡覺，不行的話就換跩哥。

也是這樣因此養成跩哥後來會抱著哈利睡覺的習慣，因此當跩哥回家的時候發現沒有抱枕可以抱讓他很不習慣，直到知道哈利要搬出來住後才跟著一起過來，恢復到以前的習慣。

「晚安。」哈利乖乖的靠在跩哥的懷裡。

「晚安。」跩哥心滿意足的抱著哈利睡覺。

靠在跩哥懷裡睡覺哈利覺得很幸福，他知道小時候跩哥因為很喜歡自己的關係而請求雪兒讓自己和他交往，後來長大之後詹姆和莉莉不放心，請賽佛勒斯一定要好好的盤問他，也被盤問許久才得以解脫。

現在能夠和跩哥交往也是大家同意以及自己是真心的喜歡他，和他在一起感覺真的很好，曾經不知道愛上人是什麼感覺的他，因為愛上跩哥而感到很幸福，以往的夢魘也不曾出現在自己的夢中過。

或許就是這樣哈利才會願意和跩哥在一起，想要和他一起共組家庭，當年魯休斯知道自家兒子跩哥喜歡哈利後，沒有任何掙扎或是什麼動作，反而是全權讓他自己去做主，他和妻子水仙願意接納哈利成為他們的家人。

「別偷吃，起床了就去梳洗。」哈利拍掉從背後想要偷吃的手。

「好，早安，哈利。」跩哥親吻自己最愛的人。

「早安。」哈利笑笑的看著自己的同居人。

「我很快就好了。」跩哥馬上去浴室當中梳洗。

哈利繼續把他們的早餐給用好，早上醒來的時候發現自己是睡在跩哥的懷裡不知道要說什麼，儘管他們已經做了很多次，哈利還是不習慣這件事，老是會在醒來之後有些不知所措。

往往要躺在床上一段時間，做好自己的心理準備後才會起床，那時候自己還任由跩哥摟在懷裡，被他的氣息包圍著，其實能夠在自己最愛的人懷裡醒來那是多麼美好的事情，這樣幸福的事情哈利還真心的希望可以一直持續下去。

困擾他很久的惡夢也因為有跩哥在身邊而消失的無影無蹤，或許跩哥來和自己住也是不錯的選擇，看樣子他要有心理準備，要不然人家會說波特家的人把馬份家的獨子拐走了。

「親愛的，我好了。」跩哥把人抱在懷裡，他很喜歡把哈利抱在懷裡的感覺。

「快點吃早餐。」哈利實在不解為什麼跩哥和自己一起住後會變成無尾熊，老是喜歡抱著自己。

他們倆人安靜的吃著今天的早餐，跩哥覺得可以抱著哈利睡覺真的是一件很幸福的事情，想到從今以後都可以抱著自己最愛的人一起睡覺，跩哥真的很高興，看見跩哥高興的樣子哈利也沒多說什麼。

哈利覺得自己應該可以適應和跩哥一起生活的日子，能夠和他一起生活的確也是很不錯的選擇，反正只要那傢伙高興自己也不會多說什麼，怎麼說他都是自己最重要的戀人。


	2. Day 2 一同外出購物

這天哈利站在冰箱前面看著裡面的內容物，正在清點盤算說是否要去超市一趟，順便指揮了一下飄飄，屬於他的家庭小精靈，看看家裡缺了什麼東西，趁著天氣不錯的時候去超市買。

清點完畢之後哈利有點傷腦筋，需要採購的東西有點多，看樣子不是請家庭小精靈去採購就是自己和跩哥親自到超市去採購，他不想要麻煩家庭小精靈，決定硬著頭皮和跩哥一起去。

「哈利小主人，東西有點多，要不要飄飄去幫你採購？」飄飄看見哈利傷腦筋的樣子自告奮勇。

「不用了，我和跩哥一起去好了，今天的晚餐就麻煩妳了。」哈利還是決定把自家戀人從地下室當中拖出來。

「好的，沒問題！」飄飄很開心可以幫忙煮飯。

「麻煩妳了。」哈利笑笑的說著，之後人就往地下室走。

家裡的地下室被劃分為跩哥的領域，賽佛勒斯留下的東西讓跩哥去用，哈利知道自己對魔藥學沒有太大的興趣，只是會因為考取正氣師的關係而學會一些簡單可以解讀的魔藥，此外太過複雜的魔藥他不會調製。

跩哥本身對魔藥學很有興趣，黑魔法防禦學也和哈利不相上下，但是因為哈利決定考取正氣師的關係他反而考取治療師的執照，哪天要是心愛的人進入醫院自己還可以幫忙醫治。

沒有事情的時候跩哥喜歡窩在地下室研究，不會沉浸太久的時間，畢竟他還要分神陪伴自己最愛的人，自然不會停留太久的時間，除非他認為這次的研究需要久一點的時間才會待的比較久。

「跩哥，你可以陪我去超市買東西嗎？」哈利看見跩哥認真的模樣實在是很不想打擾他。

「要去採購？」聽見哈利在叫自己跩哥馬上回神。

「嗯！我想要去麻瓜世界中的超市補充一下日用品和食材。」哈利覺得如果對方不想跟去自己還是乾脆一點請家庭小精靈幫忙好了。

「我陪你吧！。」跩哥大手一揮把桌上的東西收拾好後準備和哈利一起出門。

哈利聽見跩哥要陪自己去採購當然很開心，他知道跩哥要是開始研究魔藥的話會老是待在地下室，這樣對身體很不好，既然要出門就把人拖出去，有個人陪自己去採購也是很幸福的事情。

即使他們家有家庭小精靈，哈利也不常使喚她，這點跩哥還是清楚的，基本上在這裡家庭小精靈只是輔助狀態而已，就像是波特莊園那些，誰叫賽佛勒斯和雪兒讓哈利養成自己動手做的習慣。

有時候跩哥不解明明就是和自己一樣是貴族出身的哈利，總是習慣所有的事情都自己動手去做，又不是像衛斯理家族是下層貴族，沒有家庭小精靈又很窮，很多事情根本不需要自己親自動手做，偏偏他卻很喜歡自己動手做。

「東西會不會太多了啊？」跩哥看見手上的清單很無言。

「多了你過來住東西當然會增加。」哈利對此不以為意，繼續挑選自己要的東西。

「我們才兩個人，有需要那麼多東西嗎？」從不自己購物的跩哥實在是不能理解。

「一個人東西就很多，何況是兩個人。」哈利覺得那些是日常生活用品又沒什麼。

「我們又不是女孩子。」在跩哥的印象中女孩子的東西才多。

「那些是必備的，女孩子東西多是正常的。」哈利一邊解釋一邊把東西丟入推車。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話也不好說什麼，自己被家庭小精靈伺候的太好了，東西有多少根本不清楚，加上自己把想要的東西壓縮過後搬到麻瓜世界，哈利看見那堆東西沒有說什麼，只是發現到日常生活用品都沒有，只有他自己本人的東西。

怪不得用完那些消耗品之後哈利必須出門補貨，而且打算補齊一個月的分量，他覺得以跩哥那些潔癖的用法說不定還撐不過一個月，如果是自己和弟弟史考特的話反而可以用上一個月。

看見哈利採購的樣子跩哥沒有多說什麼，只有在採購食材的時候說了自己的意見，根據他的意見哈利買了幾樣他喜歡吃的東西，決定明天有時間弄給他吃，因為今天的晚餐是家庭小精靈幫忙弄的。

「明天弄給你吃。」哈利看見手上的食材很無奈的說出這句話。

「好！」聽見哈利要弄自己喜歡吃的東西跩哥很高興。

「我該慶幸我有和媽媽學煮飯嗎？不然無法親手做飯給你吃。」哈利有種想要嘆氣的感覺。

「我很高興你會煮飯，這樣我可以親手吃到你做的愛心餐點。」跩哥開心的看著哈利。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話一點也高興不起來，和他一起推著推車準備去結帳，自己會親自進入廚房煮飯，是他自己想要學會獨立一點，不要老是麻煩人家，日常家事的小魔法他都會用，有時候用這些魔法可以事半功倍。

來到櫃檯前面哈利看著店員幫自己結帳，其實他有方法可以把這麼多的東西帶回家，只是突然想到還是把跩哥拉出門陪自己一起購物好了，就像當年雪兒要出門購物的時候會去找賽佛勒斯是一樣的道理。

跩哥看見哈利把所有的東西放入自己帶的購物袋當中，沒多久全部的東西都收到裡面去，外表看起來就像是放了很多東西的樣子，然後哈利拿出自己辦理的現金卡結帳，才和跩哥一起回家去。

「故意拖我出門陪你買東西？」購物完畢之後跩哥知道哈利的用途。

「是啊！避免你待在地下室太久而發霉。」哈利笑笑的把東西丟給跩哥，自己拿出錢包把卡片放好。

跩哥看見這樣的情形笑笑的，然後和哈利一起步行回家，當然他也順便拿著他們剛剛採購的東西一起回家，自然也確定哈利早已經把錢包給收好，才牽起他的手一起走回家。

走在歸途中他們倆人偶爾會說說話，哈利會盡責的介紹一些麻瓜世界的東西給跩哥知道，讓他多一點他認為不需要的知識，畢竟他們兩人現在是生活在麻瓜世界當中，有點小知識也好，以免鬧出很奇怪的笑話。


	3. Day 3 半夜一起看恐怖電影

一如往常的上班時間，屬於正氣師部門的哈利和榮恩現在沒有太多的事情要做，最需要做的事情是把他們兩人手上的公文給處理完畢，之後就可以交差了事下班去做自己想要做的事情。

「兄弟，我要和妙麗一起去看恐怖電影。」榮恩的語氣是那樣的無奈。

「和妙麗一起去看恐怖電影？什麼時候啊？」哈利聽見榮恩說的話很訝異。

「她說看午夜場，這樣比較有氣氛。」榮恩對於自家女友根本沒有辦法。

「沒想到妙麗喜歡看恐怖電影。」哈利拍拍榮恩的肩膀安慰他。

「你和他不看電影嗎？」榮恩很好奇哈利平常和跩哥會做什麼。

「會看，但很少，最近上映的我都還好。」哈利順手把公文處理完畢。

榮恩自從和妙麗交往之後多少有在補足麻瓜世界當中的常識，看電影這件事也是妙麗帶榮恩去做，由於哈利所生活的家庭本來就是半麻瓜半巫師的生活方式，會進入電影院看電影也是常有的事情。

有時候雪兒會獎勵他們做的很好，讓他們挑選想要看的電影，然後進入電影院看電影，基本上這些事情都是雪兒帶他們去做，偶爾賽佛勒斯會跟著一起去，畢竟賽佛勒斯只有假日才會回家，雪兒的休假不一定是在假日。

因此有時候平日他們會在雪兒休假的時候出門走走，看看是去看電影還是去吃速食或是帶他們去麻瓜世界的遊樂園玩，讓他們見見跟巫師世界不一樣的地方，而他們總是會玩的很瘋。

「你租片子回家？」哈利回到家看見桌上有DVD感到很訝異。

「沒，是一個同事拿給我的，說是要和戀人一起看的電影。」跩哥剛洗好澡的樣子很性感。

「那晚上一起看，反正我們明天都休假。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話沒有多說什麼，反而是進入廚房煮飯。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話露出微笑，自己的同事剛好是麻瓜出身的巫師，介紹自己幾個不錯看的影片，剛好那幾部電影讓自己很心動，錯過在電影院上映的時間，當然只能租片子回家看。

租片子回家後跩哥慶幸賽佛勒斯給他們的房子東西都一應俱全，麻瓜的電器用品以及巫師們會用道的東西都有，根本不需要擔心把片子租回家之後沒有放映的機器可用。

這棟兩層樓包含地下室的樓房讓他們很喜歡，外圍還有一些地方可以種植花花草草，那些地方被跩哥拿來種植一些草藥，一樓、二樓他們倆人共用，地下室跩哥拿來獨佔，二樓的書房哈利專用，偶爾跩哥會過去找書。

「真的從未想過教父的房子東西都很齊全。」跩哥看見今天的晚餐很高興。

「有一部分是爹地婚後補的，為了讓媽媽可以在這裡照顧我們。」哈利想起來以前他們說過的話。

「為什麼？你們不是一直都住在波特莊園。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話有些好奇。

「查勒斯和克萊雅偶爾會回去，那時候他們會過來這邊住，為了不讓媽媽無聊，爹地就買了一些東西來讓媽媽打發時間。」哈利把晚餐都端到桌上。

「也帶你們一起過來？」跩哥知道哈利是個很黏雪兒的孩子。

「嗯！因為我們還小，開家族會議的時候輪不到我們，大多都是爹地去參加，我們和媽媽在這裡。」哈利覺得自己的童年過的很幸福。

哈利知道因為雷的過世後有一陣子雪兒根本不想要回到魔法世界，遠離魔法世界來到麻瓜世界當中生活，那時候他們三個還很小，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯讓人添置一些東西讓雪兒方便使用，這才是為什麼這個家的東西會這樣齊全的關係。

吃過晚飯後他們兩人繼續做自己的事情，直到他們把事情都處理完畢後，才開始看跩哥帶回來的片子，等到片子開始之後他們才知道看的是恐怖片，他們倆人沒想到是恐怖片，雖然沒有太大的興趣還是決定把片子看完。

對於經歷過太多事情的哈利來說，沒有任何恐怖片比自己當初經歷過的惡夢還要來的恐怖，因此對於恐怖片他一向沒有任何的興趣，但是如果兄弟們或是戀人想要看的話，他大多都會陪著他們一起看。

「真是無聊，沒有想像中的恐怖！」已經看完一半後跩哥說出這句話。

「嗯。」哈利忍著睡意打算把片子看完。

「想睡了。」看見哈利頻頻打呵欠的樣子跩哥知道他想休息了。

「有點…」哈利的確是很想睡覺。

「想睡的話我們回房睡覺好了，我沒興趣看接下來的發展。」跩哥關掉電視和哈利一起回房間去。

「也好，這部片真的好無聊。」哈利覺得這部片一點也沒有恐怖片的氣氛，光是盯著螢幕就讓他想睡覺。

回到房間之後哈利馬上躺床，看見這樣的情形跩哥沒有多說什麼，只是和他一起睡覺，等到他躺到床上的時候哈利自動會靠過來，這樣的小動作跩哥沒有放過，他知道這是哈利依賴他的習慣。

能夠讓哈利依賴自己跩哥真的覺得自己很榮幸，同時也慶幸他會依賴自己，其實跩哥知道自己耍了多少心機讓哈利依賴自己，打從自己認定他開始之後常常會耍一些小心思，不知不覺中就讓他依賴自己。

對於自己喜歡的人跩哥當然會用盡一切把人拐到手，他們家的男人都是這樣，只要看上自己喜歡的人或是東西，一定會想盡方式把人拐到手，對自己喜歡的東西也不會輕易放過。

「嗯…跩哥，晚安。」哈利靠在跩哥的身上安心的睡覺。

「晚安。」跩哥把人抱好之後也跟著一起閉上眼睛睡覺。

他們倆人睡在一起的畫面是那樣的美好，如果有人看見的話肯定想要把這幅畫面保存下來，不過這是不可能的事情，他們倆人不會讓其他人侵犯到他們的領域，畢竟對他們來說這裡是他們愛的小窩。

跩哥也不可能讓其他人見到自己和哈利這個模樣，這是屬於他們兩人之間的小秘密，畢竟對他來說要是讓其他人見到哈利這個樣子，他可是會非常不高興，誰叫哈利是屬於他的戀人，跩哥的佔有慾可是很重的。


	4. Day 4 一方的起床氣

說到起床氣這種東西，哈利覺得跩哥肯定有很嚴重的起床氣，從以前小時候他就知道他有很嚴重的起床氣，每次要叫醒他的話可是需要花費一番功夫才可以，這點讓哈利非常的頭痛。

今天哈利早早就醒了，看見跩哥還在睡的樣子不知道要說什麼，決定先下樓把餐點準備好，等他起床之後就可以享用美味的早點，如果等到自己把餐點都用好之後對方還沒起來自己就才打算去叫醒他。

「飄飄，謝謝妳。」哈利看見家庭小精靈把材準備好的樣子微笑。

「不客氣，能幫到哈利小主人的忙是飄飄的榮幸。」飄飄很喜歡幫忙哈利。

「是呢！」哈利笑笑的開始動手做今天的早餐。

「飄飄幫忙哈利小主人。」看見這樣的情形飄飄馬上開始幫忙。

當哈利和飄飄已經把早餐給用好之後，發現到跩哥還是沒有起床的跡象，看見這樣的情形哈利決定親自去叫醒正在房間睡覺的傢伙，當然他把早餐用保溫咒語保溫好，這樣等他們下來吃的時候還是一樣熱騰騰的。

哈利很不喜歡叫跩哥起床，因為對方總是會有些小心機讓自己一起繼續和他睡覺，每次要叫醒他哈利自己需要鼓起勇氣才能好好的去叫醒他，他真心的覺得跩哥的起床氣比賽佛勒斯還要重。

以前雪兒沒辦法親自叫醒賽佛勒斯的時候，總是會派他們三個其中一個去叫醒他，只是賽佛勒斯醒來不會對他們怎樣，會乖乖的換好衣服下樓準備吃飯，而跩哥並不一樣，是會把自己拖回床上一起睡覺。

「跩哥、跩哥，醒醒，我已經用好早餐了。」哈利站在床邊想辦法叫醒自家戀人。

「…」跩哥沒有任何的動靜和聲音。

「你到底要不要起來？！我已經把早餐給用好了！」哈利看見這樣的情形很生氣。

偏偏對方依舊沒有任何的動靜，哈利很乾脆的不想要理會他，正要離開的時候自己的手卻被對方給抓住，就算自己想要掙脫開來也沒辦法，誰叫跩哥的力氣比他還要大。

就這樣哈利被跩哥拖回床上，看見這樣的情形哈利苦笑，對方下意識的起床氣，老是會做出這樣的動作出來，臉皮薄的哈利實在是不知道是否要親吻跩哥，這樣的話說不定對方會更快醒過來。

但是如果不親吻他的話現在自己肯定又要被他抱住，哈利一點也不想要浪費今天一整天的時間，更不想要和跩哥在床上度過，只是每次用親吻叫醒跩哥會讓哈利有種睡美人的既視感。

『結果到最後還是要這樣做。』哈利在內心當中很無奈的嘆氣。

鼓起勇氣的哈利開始親吻跩哥，對方像是感受到自己的存在一般，開始慢慢的回應自己的吻，不過還是不見對方有醒來的跡象，看見這樣的情形哈利很無奈，直到自己透氣之後開始用搔癢的方式進攻。

很少能夠忍住搔癢的跩哥在哈利的攻勢下醒了過來，看見戀人一臉無辜的看著自己讓他又愛又恨，自家戀人可是不能打也不能罵，不然的話肯定會有人來找他算帳，不過醒來掙開眼睛可以看見自家戀人他覺得很幸福。

哈利看見跩哥醒過來鬆了一口氣，不然他真的會不知道要怎樣去叫醒這傢伙，不過搔癢的攻勢跩哥還是那樣容易敗陣下來，這是自己唯一可以贏過他的地方，其他時候哈利覺得跩哥還比他優秀許多。

「早安，我把早餐用好了，下次別裝睡了。」哈利把人推開準備下樓。

「你怎麼知道我在裝睡？」一直以來跩哥對這點很好奇。

「哪有人會下意識的把人拉到懷裡，不是裝睡是什麼。」哈利笑笑的告訴跩哥，他死都不會告訴他自己叫醒人的經驗。

「看樣子我下次要拐你一起回床睡覺可要傷腦筋了。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話笑笑的，乖乖的進入浴室當中梳洗。

哈利實在是不想告訴跩哥自己知道他在裝睡是因為以前自己曾經幹過類似的事情，因為不想起床想要和養母撒嬌，故意這樣裝睡得到養母小小的關愛，當然他們家三兄弟都做過，而賽佛勒斯和雪兒也沒刻意責備他們。

對於孩子們這樣的小小心機作為父母親的他們當然很清楚，當孩子們在耍這個小心機的時候，他們大多會依照孩子們的意思去做，不要看他們三個這樣，他們可是打小就被寵到大的。

很多時候只要不是太過分的事情哈利都會接受，就像以前家人會接受自己的任性一樣，他也會接受跩哥對自己耍這樣的小心機，這是一個培養他們之間生活情趣的好方法。

「你還真是奇怪，就算知道我在裝睡也不刻意拆穿我。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡抱著。

「有什麼好拆穿的，就當成是生活情趣的一部分也不錯！」哈利覺得戀人之間培養生活情趣是很重要的事情。

「說的也是呢！」跩哥很清楚哈利只是單純的想要培養生活情趣。

「快點吃早餐，我可不想把時間都耗在這。」哈利催促跩哥快點把早餐給吃掉，因為他還有很多事情要忙。

「難得休假就不要這麼緊繃。」跩哥要哈利放寬心來。

「雖然說今天剛好一起休假，但是我有很多文書要處理。」哈利一點也不想要去處理那些文書工作。

儘管他們兩人的工作性質不一樣，偶爾休假的時候會排在一起，除此之外大多都是一人休假一人上班的情況，今天跩哥可以和哈利這樣玩鬧也是因為他們兩人正在休假的緣故，只可惜哈利需要處理討人厭的文書工作。

平常上班時間他們兩人可沒這麼悠閒，早早醒來吃過早餐後各自去上班，中午大多可以抽個空出門一起享用午餐，晚餐的話就要看是否他們兩人有無加班，有的話會變成一個人在家吃飯的情形。

跩哥很想要每分每秒都和哈利在一起，可惜這是不可能的事情，他只好勉強跟現實妥協，只要可以抽出時間一起吃三餐他就會很高興，然後哈利出任務不會受傷自己更是會放心許多。


	5. Day 5 做飯

在某個週末跩哥不用上班哈利也不需要進入魔法部的一天，魯休斯帶著心愛的妻子水仙過來拜訪他們兩人，本來考慮到週末的關係哈利想要回波特莊園陪陪賽佛勒斯和雪兒，偏偏魯休斯和水仙他們要來訪，只好取消這個行程。

基於他們在家裡都是哈利動手做飯，跩哥有事先告訴自己的父母親午餐是哈利親自準備的，如果不符合他們兩人的胃口還要請多多見諒，魯休斯和水仙沒有太大的意見。

「媽媽，對不起，因為今天魯休斯和水仙突然來訪，我不能回家看你們了。」哈利正在用雙向鏡連絡雪兒。

「沒關係，你好好招待他們，我和你爹地可以趁今天去採草藥。」雪兒一點也不介意這種突發狀況。

「本來還想和媽媽一起去找天狼星的說，這下子又要被天狼星唸了。」哈利忍不住用撒嬌的語氣抱怨著。

「我會和天狼星解釋的，不用擔心，下個週末我們再一起去找他們。」雪兒聽見孩子抱怨的話笑笑的說著。

「好！就這樣說定了，媽媽，再見！」哈利很高興下個週末可以和雪兒一起出門。

「再見！寶貝！」雪兒當然也很開心可以和孩子一起出門。

連絡過後哈利馬上進入廚房把所有的材料拿出來，然後開始在腦袋當中想著今天要做什麼樣的菜色給他們吃，飄飄看見這樣的情形出現在哈利的面前，打算等下一起幫忙他做飯。

跩哥看見哈利在廚房忙碌的樣子也不好去多說什麼，因為自己對廚藝這種東西一竅不通，要是進入廚房裡幫忙的話肯定會被戀人給趕出來，自己之前有次想要幫忙結果根本就是幫倒忙，還被哈利趕出來。

因此跩哥只能乖乖的呆坐在客廳當中等待哈利的成果，直到迎接他的父母親後他才沒有那樣無聊，看見魯休斯和水仙已經到來，哈利馬上泡茶給他們喝，讓他們一家三口可以好好討論事情。

「這茶？」水仙喝了一口後覺得很好喝。

「哈利的手藝很好，媽很訝異？」跩哥看見母親訝異的神情微笑。

「有點訝異，這跟雪兒泡的一模一樣。」水仙很喜歡堂妹泡茶的方式。

「他可是親自和雪兒學來的。」說到這裡跩哥的神情是那樣的燦爛。

「不愧是雪兒一手調教出來的孩子。」魯休斯只有這個感想。

為了避免手忙腳亂哈利很乾脆的在廚房使用魔法，如果是需要自己親自去做的事情又忙不來的話，才會去交給飄飄做，而飄飄看見後也會主動去幫忙哈利，跩哥看見午飯快要好的樣子馬上去擺盤。

魯休斯和水仙看見這樣的情形微笑，他們家的兒子只有在這方面才會主動一點，平常只像個大少爺在家裡等家庭小精靈們的伺候著，讓他出來未嘗不是一件好事，至少他們看見兒子有所成長。

雖然魯休斯偶爾會鄙視一下這樣的情形，但不可否認兒子獨立出來之後成長許多，馬份家族的人可是高傲的貴族，是不會容許這樣的事情發生，偏偏自家兒子跟波特家的孩子在一起，開始有跟他們不一樣的習性。

「午餐已經好了，請享用！」哈利用漂浮咒把自己用好的餐點端上桌。

精緻的餐點一點也不輸給外面的餐廳或是家庭小精靈的手藝，一點也看不出來這是出自哈利的手做出來的飯菜，不過水仙相信哈利可以做到這樣的程度，因為他有一位很出色的養母。

哈利的手藝基本上是由雪兒教導的，大部分是來自雪兒親自教導，打小雪兒就讓他們三個孩子進入廚房幫忙，讓他們開始會替自己或是另外一半煮飯，這個必備的技能是怕他們在麻瓜世界當中生活而訓練的。

因此當大家吃到哈利親手做的飯菜時，臉上的表情是那樣的驚訝，水仙真心的覺得自己好像吃到堂妹親手做的飯菜，連魯休斯那樣挑嘴的傢伙吃到之後也不知道要怎樣反應，跩哥看見這樣的情形心情大好。

「爸、媽，你們覺得怎樣？」跩哥對於父母親的反應很好奇。

「很好吃呢！可說和雪兒做的一模一樣。」水仙很開心可以吃到這麼好吃的料理。

「還不錯吃。」魯休斯的評價讓人不知道要說什麼。

「兩位喜歡就好。」哈利很高興兩位長輩喜歡自己做的料理。

魯休斯和水仙沒想到哈利的手藝會那樣好，他們知道雪兒有教導家裡的孩子們煮飯，他們不像是高傲的貴族，反而是低調到不行的貴族，這點和馬份家的人完全不一樣。

波特家族的人本來就不太像是貴族的貴族家族，而洛克以及他的三個孩子早就把布萊克家族的祖訓拋諸在腦後，對他們來說那些沒用的禮教根本用不到，任何事情只要低調一點就行，因此他們一直都過著半麻瓜半巫師的生活。

哈利受到他們的影響自然也是過著這樣的生活，不會全心全意的依賴魔法，只要可以自己做的事情他大多都會自己做，跩哥反而不是這樣，喜歡用魔法把所有的事情處理完畢，這是他們倆人最大的不同。

「小龍，和哈利在一起生活你會不習慣嗎？」水仙很擔心孩子會適應不良。

「不會不習慣，挺好玩的說。」跩哥很開心可以和哈利體驗那些不同的生活方式。

「就要妳別那麼擔心了，跩哥可以適應良好。」魯休斯覺得妻子擔心太多。

「我就是會擔心嘛！」水仙對於孩子的事情總是會很擔心。

哈利聽見他們的對話沒有多說什麼，只是把自己做的小點心和剛剛切好的水果端上桌給他們吃，他知道當母親的人會多麼擔心自己的孩子，自己要獨立出來的時候雪兒也擔心了一陣子。

詹姆和莉莉更不用說，有段時間會老是跑到這屋子裡的畫像當中看看自己，對此哈利不知道該說什麼才好，直到他們放心許多之後這個現象才減少許多，不然自己和跩哥做什麼事情被他們撞見實在是很丟人。

跩哥和哈利他們開心的送走了魯休斯和水仙之後鬆了一口氣，哈利揮揮自己的手把東西送入洗碗槽當中，飄飄看見後馬上開始整理和處理善後，而跩哥和哈利反而是待在客廳當中做自己的事情，享受一下得來不易的兩人時光。


	6. Day 6 大掃除

休息過後哈利趁著有時間打算來好好的打掃除，為了不讓自己感到很疲累哈利決定動用魔法，家事魔法在這個時候派上用場，是個很方便的小魔法，飄飄看見這樣的情形也會開始著手幫忙。

跩哥看見這樣的情形即使想要動手幫忙也不行，因為哈利會用一種很疑惑的眼神看著他，雖然跩哥有學習家事魔法，但是老是操控的不是很好，看見這樣的情形哈利很乾脆的拒絕他。

因此跩哥只能安安靜靜的坐在沙發上等待自己最愛的人，看著他指揮家庭小精靈的樣子不能出手幫忙，最多只是把客廳比較亂的部份整理好，畢竟有時候他們看書過後會把書放在一旁，那堆書他就可以整理好。

「飄飄，趁現在天氣還不錯趕快把被子拿出去曬，順便把庭院打掃一下。」哈利開始交代家庭小精靈。

「好的，飄飄馬上去做！」聽見主人的交代飄飄馬上動手。

「跩哥，你就乖乖待在那裡，等打掃好的時候再起來，要不你可以出去走走。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「你這分明是要趕我出去。」跩哥看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「因為我想把家裡整個打掃乾淨，雖然你會用家事魔法，但…老是把順序弄得亂七八糟，我很傷腦筋。」哈利苦笑的看著跩哥。

「你這次就讓我試一次，要是不滿意我下次自己出門等你通知。」跩哥把人抱在懷裡說出這句話。

「好吧！客房給你處理，我去書忙整理。」哈利決定把很少用到的客房交給跩哥處理。

「好。」跩哥乖乖的去處理客房。

哈利進入書房把所有的東西都整理好，剛剛他其實有看見跩哥動用魔法把書本歸位，同時也用魔法把桌子上的東西都整理好，除此之外也順便打掃了一下，看見這樣的情形自己決定給他一個機會，讓他好好表現給自己看。

既然有個人手想要幫忙哈利當然會讓他好好的幫忙，只有自己和家庭小精靈要打掃這個家一整個下午不一定忙的過來，儘管他們已經用了魔法也是一樣，跩哥除了客房以外也會把自己的佔領的地方打掃乾淨。

地下室哈利是絕對不會去幫跩哥打掃，那是跩哥的專屬領域，他自然不會去碰觸那邊，這點他相信跩哥也很清楚，每次打掃除的時候公共領域他們兩人會一起動手，私人領域他們兩人會各自自己只動手處理。

「還好平常就有請飄飄打掃，不然大掃除起來也很傷腦筋。」哈利用清潔魔法把書房弄乾淨後自言自語。

「哈利小主人，飄飄已經把交代的事情做好了。」飄飄很開心自己可以幫上忙。

「謝謝妳，飄飄，我們一起把剩下的地方打掃乾淨。」哈利笑笑的告訴家庭小精靈。

「好！」飄飄很開心可以一起幫忙。

跩哥看著客房需要打掃的地方，然後開始用魔法把這個房間給打掃乾淨，除了這裡以外自己還要去地下室打掃，雖然他總是認為那邊不需要打掃，但是哈利看到那個環境總是會皺眉。

畢竟調製魔藥的地方是個密閉空間，不怎麼通風這件事的確是很讓人傷腦筋，加上要保存藥材需要比較陰暗的地方，才會讓哈利每次到地下室就很頭痛，後來不得不用魔法連結外頭來透氣。

不然跩哥相信哈利一點也不想要到地下室來，就因為那邊實在是有夠不通風的，用機器或是魔法潮濕的味道多少還是無法散去，跩哥也很頭痛這件事情，待久了身體也不是很好。

「我弄好了，我去打掃地下室。」跩哥把客房整理好之後告訴哈利。

「好，你這次還是想辦法把潮濕的味道弄掉吧！不然藥草好像不好保存。」哈利想起奈威以及雪倫告訴他的話。

「我努力試試看，真不知道教父到底是怎麼除濕的。」跩哥突然很想問賽佛勒斯潮濕的味道要怎樣清除。

「嘛…總會有辦法的。」哈利不太想要告訴跩哥自己其實有方法。

偶爾看見跩哥苦惱的樣子這是哈利的小樂趣，有時候他喜歡看自家戀人苦惱的樣子，至於什麼時候要出手哈利也會好好思考，他相信以跩哥的聰明程度一定會想到辦法。

跩哥聰明的程度在學生時代就已經看的出來，不然不會考上很難考的治療師執照，而且還可以處理經商的部份，光是這些事情就看的出來跩哥真的很聰明，哈利相信他一定會想到辦法。

哈利繼續去做自己的事情，如果跩哥真的沒有辦法的話，自己才會出手幫忙他，那個方法可是家裡的人告訴自己的方式，雪兒當初會發明這個方法也是考量到賽佛勒斯身體的關係，讓他可以在波特莊園和霍格華茲當中使用。

「嘛…媽媽教的方法不知道什麼時候可以派上用場。」哈利笑笑的做自己的事情。

「夫人教的方法真的很管用呢！」飄飄偶爾也會用那個方法除濕。

「是啊！晚點去幫忙跩哥好了，我們現在快點把剩下的地方打掃乾淨吧！」哈利動作開始快了起來。

飄飄聽見哈利說的話之後開始加快動作，等所有地方打掃好之後，哈利去地下室看跩哥，順便交代家庭小精靈把被子收到屋子裡來，當哈利下樓之後看見跩哥很傷腦筋的樣子開始施予特殊的魔法，跩哥看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

他很高興哈利出手幫忙自己，等到自己把所有的東西整理乾淨後，髒亂的地方也打掃乾淨，偏偏這個潮濕的味道實在是很難散去，讓他很苦惱不知道要怎麼辦才好，好在這時候哈利出現幫忙自己。

哈利看見跩哥開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是用自己的方式處理這個討人厭的潮濕味道，然後告訴跩哥說這個魔法要怎樣用，自家戀人教導自己這個魔法跩哥當然會好好的學習起來。

「謝謝，哈利。」跩哥很高興出手幫忙自己，牢記剛剛他教給自己的魔法。

「剛剛那個魔法你可要記住。」哈利只是交代跩哥，滿意的看著他的表情。


	7. Day 7 瀏覽過去的相片

跩哥無意間看見一張他們兩人小時後的照片，照片中的兩人看起來是一對小男孩和小女孩，那是某一年萬聖節的打扮，照片當中的小女孩是他的戀人哈利，至於他為什麼會裝扮成女孩子的樣子就不得而知。

看見那張照片其實跩哥心裡有數，大概是因為自己裝扮成小王子的關係，哈利才會勉為其難的裝扮成公主和自己搭配，那時候才會有現在這張照片，只能說穿上女裝的哈利真的很可愛。

這本相本裡面收藏許多哈利不為人知的樣子，其中還有一張是當初和喬治以及弗雷打賭輸了之後穿成女裝的樣子，會有照片是他們共同好友妙麗的傑作，不得不說其實哈利的兄弟們也有在旁邊幫忙就是。

『這張照片不是那時候…』跩哥看見照片後露出好看的微笑。

「你在看什麼？」哈利從廚房當中探頭出來。

「這樣照片。」跩哥把照片拿了起來揮一揮。

「不！那張照片！」哈利看見跩哥手上的照片差點沒大叫出來。

看見哈利的反應跩哥笑的很開心，這下子這張照片自己一定要好好收藏才可以，哈利對此很懊惱，早知道剛剛應該把相簿收好才對，沒想到竟然被跩哥看見，那張照片是四歲的時候萬聖節的打扮，照片還是艾莉親自照的，威脅自己不准丟掉。

對於姊姊的威脅哈利不敢不從，加上養父母也很喜歡自然就留了下來，後來每年的萬聖節賽佛勒斯總是會拿著那張照片給詹姆和莉莉看，當然自己每年的裝扮也有留下照片，直到他們大了之後沒有玩遊戲才沒有照片。

哈利知道除了那張公主裝以外，還有幾張學生時代害喬治、弗雷打賭輸了之後的女裝照片，他還記得那時候跩哥看見自己穿女裝的樣子有多麼的高興，讓自己不知道要說什麼才好。

『那些相片...羞恥度爆表啊！』哈利想到這裡已經想要把自己埋入地洞中。

他忘記搬來這個家的時候有順便把那本相簿一起帶來，那本相簿記錄著自己從小到大的照片，今天把相簿拿出來看了一下，忘記收起來被跩哥看見讓他覺得不好意思。

那裡面的照片有幾張是自己被陷害的照片，萬聖節那張照片讓哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好，當初自己掙扎很久才決定要穿公主裝，他看見雪兒傷腦筋的樣子有些心疼，只好做出妥協。

看見跩哥看見開心的樣子哈利也不好說什麼，只好自己刻意窩在廚房裡面準備今天的餐點，現在的哈利只想要挖洞把自己埋入地下，那些羞恥度爆表的照片讓他實在是不知道要說什麼。

「你穿女裝的樣子真的很可愛！」跩哥站在廚房的門口說出這句話。

「你是把我當成女孩子了嗎？」哈利聽見跩哥說的話有些不高興。

「我沒有把你當成女孩子，我很清楚你的性別。」跩哥把哈利拉到自己的懷裡。

「最好啦！」哈利開始賭氣起來。

「笨蛋，你在我的眼裡是那樣的可愛，不管穿成什麼樣子都很可愛。」跩哥捧起哈利的臉蛋親吻他。

「不要老是說我可愛，我是男人，稱讚我可愛很奇怪…」回應完跩哥的吻後哈利很無奈。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話沒多說什麼，只是繼續親吻哈利要他不要想太多，他相信不管是在自己的眼裡還是在長輩的眼裡哈利是那樣的可愛，這點哈利否認不了，只能很無奈的接受。

當然哈利知道認識自己的人大多都會說自己可愛，連自家兩位兄弟也會這樣說，讓他感到很困擾，他不知道自己到底是哪裡可愛，為什麼大家會這樣說，連自家戀人跩哥也這樣說。

雖然哈利覺得很羞恥還是很努力的準備好今天的晚餐，他們倆人開心的把今天的晚餐吃完，打算吃完晚餐之後他們兩人好好的來翻翻相簿，跩哥也有把自己的相簿帶來，他可是很願意讓哈利看。

「不能光看你的，我也有拿來。」跩哥把自己的相簿拿給哈利看。

「我大多和你一起生活，看你的照片有什麼意思。」哈利慵懶的翻閱跩哥的相簿。

「我每年的萬聖節打扮，或是其他節日的打扮。」跩哥把人抱在自己的懷裡，然後在他的耳邊說。

「我不喜歡萬聖節，你知道的！」哈利慢慢的翻閱跩哥的相簿。

「我知道，別想太多了。」跩哥很清楚哈利的身世。

哈利看著跩哥的相簿，生日慶生的時候、聖誕節的時候等等節日，過的生活和自己差不多，差別是跩哥是和自己的親生父母親照相，而自己是和養父母一起照相，自己的父母早在自己一歲的時候就過世。

家裡小孩子的生日賽佛勒斯和雪兒從不會缺席，聖誕節、新年等重要的節日也從不缺席，只是平常的相片裡面大多都是他們和雪兒的相片，賽佛勒斯在霍格華茲當中教書，自然很少會出現在相片中，只有重要節日才會出現。

不過哈利真的很喜歡現在的家人，自己這本相簿裡面有自己嬰兒時期和親生父母親的相片，詹姆和莉莉是笑的那樣開心，當然也有賽佛勒斯和史考特的相片，真正的一家人的照片，後來也有和養父母以及兩位兄弟的家庭照片。

「史考特真的和你很像。」跩哥看見相片裡面的兩人不知道要說什麼。

「所以大家會用眼睛的顏色分辨我們，因此在外面我需要戴上平光眼鏡。」哈利很喜歡自己的兄弟。

「怪不得其他人總是容易認錯你們。」跩哥從沒有認錯哈利和史考特。

「至少你和大衛不會認錯就好，不然你們真的沒資格當我們的戀人。」哈利捏捏跩哥的臉。

跩哥當然知道哈利的意思，要是自己有認錯人的現象可就枉費自己是那樣的喜歡他，幸虧從小到大他從未任錯過哈利和史考特，對他來說哈利是自己最重要的人，自然不能認錯。

他們倆人一起分享自己小時候的趣事，雖然他們兩人聚在一起的時間挺多，不過也不是分分秒秒在一起，重要的節日一定會和自己的家人在一起，因此他們有很多事情可以好好的分享，告訴對方自己是多麼的喜歡他。


	8. Day 8 吐槽對方的生活習慣

有時候哈利會看不過去跩哥的生活習慣，而對方也有這樣的現象，跩哥對於哈利比較節省的個性頗有微詞，因此有時候他們兩人會吐槽對方的生活習慣，只要他們看不慣對方的生活習慣一定會吐槽。

他們倆人在某些事情上很不對盤，自然會有吵架的情形出現，這也是他們一起開始生活後的磨合，要生活在一起總是需要很多磨合，吵吵鬧鬧不過是磨合的其中一種方式。

只是有時候哈利會覺得自己和跩哥一起生活是不是太累了，這種生活讓他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，跩哥很高興可以和他一起生活，可是有很多習慣他們需要好好的磨合才可以。

「你是閒錢太多了嗎？買這麼多的晚餐誰吃的下。」哈利看見滿桌子的餐點很無奈。

「你不是老是要我買多一點，說可以吃好幾天嗎？」跩哥聽見哈利說的話馬上反駁回去。

「問題是你今天買的東西都不能過夜啊！笨蛋！」哈利很努力壓抑自己的火氣。

「哪裡不能放了，用魔法就可以！」跩哥一點也不相信哈利說的話。

「算了，隨便你！」哈利不想要繼續和跩哥吵下去。

「哼哼！你就不要吃晚餐！」跩哥氣到不想要說什麼。

哈利是很高興跩哥買晚餐回來給他吃，可是看見桌上那麼多的餐點讓他很無奈，那些餐點一定要今天吃完才可以，那些高級材料要是放到隔夜肯定不好吃，不喜歡浪費的哈利對此很頭痛。

這就是為什麼哈利一點也不喜歡去高級餐廳吃飯，那些精緻又美味的餐點往往讓他無法分好幾餐吃，不過他也知道一直吃隔夜飯不是很好，為了避免這樣的情形產生哈利大多都只做兩人份，讓他們可以當天把所有餐點吃完。

「跩哥也真是的…」哈利躺在書房裡面的沙發床上不知道要說什麼。

「哈利小主人，要不要飄飄拿一些餐點給您吃，不吃的話對身體不好。」飄飄很擔心自己的主人。

「好，麻煩妳了。」哈利決定不要辜負自家家庭小精靈的好意。

跩哥看見飄飄出現在自己的面前，拿了桌上的東西準備給哈利吃，家庭小精靈大多是自己解決他們的生理問題，有時候哈利會做一點小點心給飄飄吃，雖然他們剩下的餐點家庭小精靈會幫他們吃完，可是避免浪費的哈利總是不喜歡剩下。

馬份家的人大多都是財大氣粗，他們是有錢的商人不會計較那麼多，生活當中不免會有些浪費，哈利一直對這點很不舒服，一來是親生母親耳提面命的交代不准浪費，二來賽佛勒斯和雪兒給予他的教育也是不准這樣鋪張浪費。

儘管賽佛勒斯和雪兒是貴族家庭出身的孩子，但是他們不喜歡鋪張浪費，賽佛勒斯只有在自己喜歡的藥草上面才會花那麼多錢，雪兒比較肯在孩子們身上花錢，自己的首飾與衣服的話，父母親、堂姊們、兄弟們都會給自己，不需要另外花錢。

「馬份少爺，飄飄要拿哈利小主人的餐點。」飄飄出現在跩哥的面前並且開始拿一些餐點給哈利吃。

「飄飄，哈利還在生氣嗎？」跩哥多少有些後悔和哈利吵架。

「哈利小主人沒有生氣，只是很無奈。」飄飄如實的告訴跩哥。

「飄飄，我幫妳拿上去給哈利，其他的妳看怎樣收拾才好，就交給妳了。」跩哥聽見飄飄說的話馬上搶走她的工作。

「好的，馬份少爺。」聽見跩哥說的話飄飄不能不聽，只能任由他把餐點拿給哈利。

哈利在書房當中看書，他沒想到是跩哥親自把餐點送上來給自己吃，看見跩哥匆忙的樣子他還真不知道要說什麼，儘管想要好好的說話，可不免又想要吐槽對方的生活習慣。

難得可以看見跩哥匆忙的樣子讓哈利很想笑，隱藏在他內心當中史萊哲林的個性讓他想要好好的酸一下跩哥，可惜如果現在說出來的話對方一定會很生氣，哈利決定先行忍住再說。

跩哥親自把餐點拿到哈利的桌上，打算和他好好的一起吃這頓晚餐，飄飄看見這樣的情形也又把一些餐點拿上來給他們吃，兩個人開始坐下來乖乖的吃著他們今天的晚餐。

「難得看見跩哥大少爺狼狽的樣子，我還真有福氣啊！」哈利還是忍不住說了一些話。

「要知道波特家的大少爺是個很難伺候的人，我只好委屈一點把餐點端上來給他吃。」跩哥當然也有辦法回擊回去。

「要不是您大少爺買了這麼多東西，我有必要這樣嗎？」哈利氣呼呼的吃著自己的晚餐。

「我這是為您好啊！波特少爺。」跩哥根本不過是心血來潮買了一堆東西回家，只是他不敢坦承這件事。

哈利已經懶的去和跩哥鬥嘴，看見這樣的情形跩哥鬆了一口氣，他們倆人安靜的吃著今天的晚餐，大部分的晚餐都進入他們兩人的肚子當中，鬥嘴過後他們兩人相視而笑。

飄飄幫他們把碗盤收好，他們倆人在書房當中做自己的事情，跩哥把人抱在自己的懷裡，沒想到哈利故意跨坐在跩哥的身上，兩人開始親吻對方，享受一下吵架過後的兩人時光。

雖然跩哥很想做某件事情，但是他知道現在剛吃飽做那件事情不是很好，對身體不是很好，只好忍住自己的欲望，只是單純的親吻自己最愛的人，哈利微笑的看著跩哥，眼裡映入他的身影讓人覺得很幸福。

「怎麼？不繼續？」哈利挑釁的看著跩哥。

「剛吃過對身體不好。」跩哥說完又親吻哈利。

偶爾鬥鬥嘴似乎很不錯，果然生活當中還是要多一些情趣才好，少了這些情趣兩人在一起根本不好玩，跩哥和哈利知道要怎樣去維繫他們之間的感情，一定會用自己的方式來維持，對他們來說雖然生活習慣有些不同，只需要好好的磨合就可以，這不會影響他們的感情。


	9. Day 9 相隔兩地的電話

最近哈利有個長期任務要出，跩哥知道這件事很不爽，可是他沒辦法影響魔法部的決定，他非常不爽那個需要哈利追捕的黑巫師，該死的食死徒之一，從阿茲卡班逃出來的傢伙。

看見跩哥不爽的樣子哈利苦笑，他會用雙向鏡來連絡他，要他不要去想那麼多，如果收訊不錯的地方哈利也會打電話給跩哥，所以他希望跩哥把雙向鏡和前幾天買的手機都帶在手上。

會買手機是跩哥自從知道房子裡有電話這種東西後，加上又看見麻瓜們手上拿的東西，才慫恿哈利一起去買一模一樣的手機，對此哈利沒有太大的意見，反正收到費用的單子他們兩人也有辦法繳錢。

「我會用雙向鏡或是手機連絡你，你就不要這樣不高興。」要出門前哈利看見跩哥的表情很無奈。

「每天都要和我連絡，不然回來我會給你好看！」跩哥不太高興的威脅一下自家戀人。

「好。」哈利當然會答應跩哥。

「說好了，你絕對不可以反悔！」跩哥絕對不會讓哈利有反悔的機會。

哈利很認真的答應跩哥，之後就拿著行李出門去，追捕黑巫師的工作最討厭的事情是不知道什麼時候才可以回家，而且不一定會在英國境內，有時候要全世界跑透透，所以正氣師很不喜歡出長期的任務。

哈利記得以前天狼星或是獅子阿爾發要出長期任務的時候，總是會很傷腦筋的看著自己的另外一半，雷木思可以理解是為什麼，阿爾發的妻子是麻瓜，要說服她說自己要長期出差難度很高，但慶幸的是她了解巫師世界的一切。

不過每次都是他們的另外一半很理解這件事，反而是天狼星和阿爾發一點也不想要和自己最愛的人分開，不過正氣師這個工作卻讓雪兒失去自己最愛的丈夫，因為也是雷在出長期任務追捕食死徒的時候被殺死。

「傑爾斯。」哈利拍拍弟弟的肩膀。

「啊！哈利，我的搭檔是你啊！」傑爾斯看見是哈利有點訝異。

「是啊！不知道為什麼這次變成我們兩人出任務？我還以為是跟榮恩的說。」哈利看見自家兄弟很開心。

「榮恩好像會一起過來的樣子，這次要逮捕的人比較多，好像一組會派三到四個人的樣子。」傑爾斯想起來自己拿到任務單的時候聽見上司說的話。

「那就等等看吧！」哈利沒有什麼太大的意見。

「媽媽知道我們要出長期任務的時候很擔心…」傑爾斯緩緩的說出告知雪兒的經過。

「一定會擔心的，叔叔的陰影媽媽還過不去。」哈利拍了一下傑爾斯的肩膀。

「怪不得我說要考正氣師的時候她會不高興。」傑爾斯知道母親是怕他步上他父親的後塵。

他們倆人聊了一下之後看見榮恩姍姍來遲，哈利和傑爾斯沒有說什麼，只是一起出發去目的地，確認那個黑巫師到底在哪裡，這次肯定要把人抓到牢裡面去才可以，不能把他放在外面危害人間。

到了目的地哈利馬上拿起雙向鏡和跩哥連絡，他撇見榮恩和傑爾斯的表情不知道要說什麼才好，臉紅的到旁邊去和自家戀人說話，看見這樣的情形榮恩和傑爾斯差點沒笑出來。

「臉怎麼這麼紅？」跩哥看見哈利臉紅的樣子很疑惑。

「因為要和你連絡被傑爾斯和榮恩笑了。」哈利很不好意思的說出原因來。

「哈哈！大名鼎鼎的救世主還怕這點小事！」跩哥不放過可以酸哈利的機會。

「我就怕這點小事不行嗎？小心我接下來不連絡你了。」哈利賭氣的跟跩哥說。

「我錯了啦！哈利，別這樣！」跩哥聽見哈利的威脅馬上妥協。

「哼！好啦！我只是要跟你說，我到了目的地了。」哈利希望跩哥可以放心自己。

跩哥和哈利說了很多事情，這幾天哈利都會乖乖的和跩哥連絡，榮恩和傑爾斯看見不免想要搖頭，他們實在不解這對戀人從什麼時候開始這樣黏人了，或許應該說跩哥什麼時候變成這樣黏哈利了。

哈利不懂為什麼跩哥需要自己每天打電話給他，自從交往之後哈利覺得跩哥有點小黏人，尤其是自己要出長期任務的時候他就會想盡辦法努力和自己連絡，這點讓哈利有些小小的頭痛。

不是說不喜歡和跩哥相處，而是沒有太多自己的空間會讓哈利覺得很不適應，雖然出任務的時候自己會想念他，也會和他連絡說自己的狀況，只是對於要每天連絡讓他不知道要說什麼。

「每天連絡跩哥會不會很奇怪？我看你們都不連絡妙麗或是金妮。」哈利一臉認真的看著榮恩和傑爾斯。

「我有每天連絡，至少要讓她知道我很平安，我也會跟媽報平安。」傑爾斯是一定會跟女友和母親報平安。

「我也會抽出時間跟妙麗連絡，不然你知道妙麗的個性…」榮恩對於女友的個性很清楚。

「我只是覺得每天連絡跩哥很不好意思。」哈利聽見他們說的話苦笑。

「別想那麼多了！這就表示他把你放在心裡。」傑爾斯拍拍哈利的肩膀。

「是啊！兄弟，別想太多了！」榮恩也拍拍哈利的肩膀。

在出任務期間哈利還是乖乖的連絡跩哥，每天都一定會跟他報平安，他大概知道跩哥的心情，如果自己的另外一半是正氣師，總是會擔心哪天他會出事情，自然會希望在出任務的時候和自己報平安。

如果哪天沒有報平安對方就會知道自己出事情，要是出事情的話對方肯定會傷心難過，哈利還是決定每天抽出時間好好的和跩哥連絡，這就是為什麼他現在知道天狼星出任務的時候會每天和雷木思報平安。

跩哥很高興每天收到哈利的消息，等到哈利回來自己肯定會給他一個大大的擁抱，當然他也會檢查一下哈利到底有沒有中詛咒或是惡咒，這些是他這位救世主專門的治療師要做的事情。


	10. Day 10 早安吻

自從交往以來每天早上跩哥都會給哈利一個早安吻，除了哈利因為長期任務不在家或是跩哥值大夜班的時候沒有以外，每天早上從不例外，這點哈利很清楚也沒多說什麼，他也會回應跩哥的吻。

「早安，我起床晚了？」哈利揉揉自己的眼睛看著時間。

「沒有，多睡一點，今天叫飄飄弄就可以。」跩哥要哈利繼續睡下去。

「你怎麼又指使飄飄了。」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「那是因為你出任務太辛苦，別吵了。」跩哥直接親吻哈利不讓他說話。

哈利對於跩哥老是使喚飄飄這點頗有微詞，飄飄這個家庭小精靈是雪兒擔心她在外面生活沒有什麼人可以幫忙，才從布萊克家當中請她過來幫忙自己，沒想到跩哥把她當成馬份家的家庭小精靈一般在使喚。

跩哥看見哈利沒有很想睡覺的樣子微笑，而對方看見他的微笑馬上警鈴大作，看樣子跩哥不曉得要做什麼，不過仔細讀取他眼神中的訊息的時候，哈利知道他想要做什麼。

加上跩哥已經把手放入自己的睡衣裡面，輕輕的撫摸自己的身軀，似乎想要挑起自己的欲望，看見這樣的情形哈利也沒多說什麼，既然兩人都放假在家，好好的享受一下也沒什麼不好。

「不要老是偷偷使喚飄飄，她是我的家庭小精靈。」哈利趁著跩哥親吻自己的脖子的時候說出這句話。

「我只是讓她做她該做的事情而已。」跩哥不客氣的在哈利的身上留下屬於自己的記號。

「嗯…」因為跩哥的動作哈利開始呻吟。

有的時候只是一個簡單的早安吻會不小心一發不可收拾，不過他們兩人還是很享受這樣的關係，對他們來說這不是什麼大不了的事情，即使是發生關係他們也覺得無所謂。

發生關係過後他們兩人還是會一起用餐，這時候跩哥還是會給哈利一個早安吻，然後坐下來好好的吃他們今天的早餐，看見跩哥一臉幸福的樣子哈利也不好多說什麼。

對於跩哥在自己身上留下的痕跡他也沒有多說什麼，哈利早已經習慣每次發生關係之後他在自己身上留下的痕跡，哈利會想辦法把那些痕跡遮住，以免到時後被人家看見後還要被笑。

「用這樣宣示的方式有用嗎？」哈利看著自己身上的痕跡感到疑問。

「誰說沒有用，這樣的話表示你已經有情人了。」跩哥把哈利拉到自己的懷裡。

「我們在一起這件事不是轟動整個魔法世界嗎？會有人不知道我們正在交往？」哈利用一種疑惑的眼神看著跩哥。

「就算大家都知道，但是喜歡你的人還是很多，我可是很怕他們把你搶走。」跩哥才不希望有人把自己的戀人給搶走。

「我只喜歡你一個人，沒經過我的同意還想把我從你身邊搶走，那也太好笑了吧！」哈利不覺得有人可以沒經過自己的同意而搶人。

「你不知道要不是你是全年級的首席，人家早已經把你從我身邊搶走了。」跩哥知道當初哈利頂著全年級首席這的光環才沒有人敢去追他。

「全年級的首席啊…」哈利覺得那根本就是自己誤打誤撞得到的位子。

跩哥沒想過哈利的實力那麼強，當初進入史萊哲林學院後，有人看不慣哈利是救世主的身分，想要找他麻煩，誤打誤撞碰巧成為全年級的首席，之後七年以這個身份不被其他人打擾。

知道哈利實力有多強的人除了大衛和史考特以外就屬雪倫，當然還有傑爾斯和泰迪以及阿爾發的兩個雙胞胎兒子，他們總是會在一起學習，自然知道各自的實力有多強。

大衛和雪倫這對龍鳳胎被分開，一個分入史萊哲林一個分入葛來分多，哈利和史考特一起進入史萊哲林，主要是因為哈利會說爬說嘴的關係，而傑爾斯和泰迪則是分入葛來分多和雪倫一起，阿爾發的兩個孩子則是進入史萊哲林唸書。

「你都追我到手了，就這麼怕我跟人家跑？」哈利不覺得跩哥會這樣沒自信，怕自己和別人跑了。

「並不怕，馬份家的男人要的東西一定會得手，而且不會輕易放開。」跩哥才不會輕易讓哈利離開自己。

「你如此的專一，我也不怕你離開我。」哈利主動親吻跩哥。

「因為你是我的！誰也搶不走。」跩哥回應哈利的吻，他很喜歡哈利主動親吻自己。

只要是哈利主動跩哥自然會喜歡，一向害羞的他會主動會讓他欣喜不已，跩哥知道哈利很少會主動，在情事方面大多都是自己主動，而他也習慣自己主動去增加他們兩人之間的親密動作，哈利並不會推開他。

因此才會每天早上他們兩人都會給對方一個早安吻，讓對方知道自己是多麼的愛他，其實學生時代住在一起的時候也會有這樣的情形，大衛和史考特總是會用一種鄙視的眼神看著他們。

跩哥也總是會用挑釁的眼神看著他們，哈利看見這樣的情形苦笑，不過他們四個也沒有怎樣，史考特對於跩哥老是霸佔自家老哥這件事有點討厭，不爽自家兄弟被人家搶走。

「你和史考特到現在還看不順眼啊！」哈利看見跩哥正在瞪著史考特寄給自己的東西。

「當然看不順眼，那傢伙老是當著我的面搶你。」跩哥不喜歡有人把哈利搶走，即使那麼人是自家戀人的兄弟也是一樣。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話沒有多說什麼，心血來潮親吻他的臉頰，似乎是想要他消消氣，不要去想那麼多，史考特和哈利只差一個月的時間，也不過小跩哥兩個月，只是他們倆人的感情很好，讓人無法介入。

同時他們兩人也特別疼愛傑爾斯，哈利和史考特的感情好到可以說是像雙胞胎，做什麼事情很有默契，跩哥看見吃醋很久，對於這件事不爽很久，到現在他們有各自交往的人還是一樣。


	11. Day 11 替對方挑衣服

「我說你啊！是不是應該要買幾件新衣服。」跩哥打開他們兩人的衣櫃後說出這句話。

「啊！要買嗎？我覺得夠用了。」哈利趴在床上看書的時候聽見跩哥說的話不知道要說什麼。

「過幾天有聚會要參加，你的禮服都過氣。」跩哥的時尚品味哈利永遠都不懂。

「那…要現在出門買嗎？」哈利很乾脆問自家戀人。

「也好！」跩哥很滿意哈利同意自己的話。

「真是的…」哈利決定把穿不到的衣服清理一下送給其他人。

有時候為了迎合跩哥那個讓人不知道要怎麼說的時尚品味，哈利每到一段時間都要清理一下衣櫃當中的衣服，有時候跩哥看見也會跟著一起清理，把那些穿不到的衣服送人。

哈利不解為什麼貴族有那麼多的聚會，每次聚會要穿不一樣的衣服，還要跟著流行一起走讓他很傷腦筋，所以他很不喜歡參加那些聚會，但有時候還是避免不了，因為跩哥會要他一起去參加。

說什麼波特家的人總要有一人出現在大家的面前，雖然布萊克家雪倫會替代雙胞胎兄長出席那些無法避免的聚會，不過他們兩人很討厭參加這種貴族聚會，反而是跩哥在聚會當中遊刃有餘的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「搞不懂你為什麼那麼喜歡參加那些討人厭的聚會？」哈利和跩哥一起來到高級的禮服店挑選衣服。

「不參加的話很難維持我爸交給我的人脈，參加那些聚會我覺得很有趣。」跩哥的心思是怎樣哈利很清楚。

「又只愛看好戲，不要押錯寶就好。」哈利覺得魯修斯當初押寶在佛地魔身上是很沉重的選擇。

「放心，我有你在身邊，不會押錯寶。」跩哥對自己的眼光還是很有信心。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話沒有太大的意見，波特家的人不會去做這種事情，對他們來說自由才是最重要的事情，對於要跟隨某個人沒有太大的興趣，甚至跟所有的貴族都很不一樣，單純的和衛斯理家一樣是古老的家族。

現在史考特正在調查波特家的財產，看看他們兩兄弟到底繼承了多少財產，大衛也跟著一起去，洛克順便要他去調查一下布萊克家的財產，因為有時候連洛克和查勒斯都搞不清楚家族裡的財產有多少。

馬份家的生意繼續做的很大，他們伸手到很多產業當中，跩哥從不會把那些搞錯，這點哈利很羨慕他，畢竟他從未搞懂自己家族當中的財產有多少，現在他和史考特一起整理還不到一半。

「你要順便幫我挑一件嗎？」跩哥已經幫哈利挑選好不錯看又適合他的禮服。

「好啊！」哈利當然沒有特別的意見。

哈利看了一下跩哥之後決定挑選哪件禮服給他，相處久了他自然知道跩哥的品味在哪裡，自然會挑選一件適合他的禮服給他，而且哈利覺得跩哥是個衣架子，不管穿什麼都很好看。

他們倆人把自己挑選的衣服丟給對方去試穿，跩哥很高興哈利親自幫自己挑選衣服，哈利看著手上的衣服還是乖乖去試穿，他不知道這件衣服是不是適合他，但是他還是相信跩哥的眼光。

穿上對方挑選給自己的衣服的時候，他們看著鏡子裡的自己不知道要說什麼，哈利真心的覺得跩哥的眼光很好，每次挑選自己給自己的衣服很適合自己，看樣子這下子參加聚會不需要傷腦筋。

「我的眼光不錯，是吧！」跩哥在結帳過後問著自己最寶貝的戀人。

「嗯！很不錯！」哈利不知道要怎麼說。

「你挑的也很不錯。」跩哥相信哈利的眼光。

「我相信你穿起來一定很好看！」哈利一點也不會擔心跩哥不適合那件衣服。

「呵呵！那我可要在聚會當中宣佈我的衣服是你挑的。」跩哥決定要宣示主權。

「沒事別在聚會中鬧，我可丟不起這個臉。」哈利才不想要讓大家知道，他想要低調。

聚會當天他們兩人穿著對方挑選的禮服出席，哈利看見熟人馬上揮手，雪倫看見哈利開心的擁抱他，不喜歡參加聚會的兩人開始在旁邊交談起來，跩哥看見這樣的情形繼續和其他人交談。

看見跩哥在和人家打好關係的樣子哈利沒有多說什麼，要不是需要出現在這聚會當中他寧願宅在家裡也千百個不願意來此，雪倫大概也是如此，當雪倫看見哈利身上的衣服的時候覺得真的很適合他，她知道是誰幫他挑選衣服的。

「真幸福呢！跩哥還親自幫你挑選禮服。」雪倫笑笑的看著哈利。

「他說什麼衣服該換了，不然跟不上流行，只好去買件新的。」哈利對此感到很無奈。

「馬份家有的是錢，這點小錢花不完，還怕你揮霍，你怎樣揮霍都揮霍不完。」雪倫捏捏哈利的臉頰。

「是啊！是啊！就是太多了還真不知道怎麼去花。」哈利很無奈的說出這句話。

聽見哈利像是抱怨的話一般雪倫笑笑的沒多說什麼，交談完畢的跩哥馬上過來把人帶走，要不是他們三個有親戚關係，哈利還真怕等下跩哥吃起醋來，自己要花一段時間好好的安撫他。

跩哥喜歡哈利這件事整個魔法世界都知曉，大家也沒刻意去打擾他們，預言家日報的股東馬份家佔有一席，根本不怕狗仔想要來跟蹤他們，跩哥知道哈利喜歡低調，自然不會去做這種事情。

「這件禮服果然很適合你。」跩哥很滿意的看著哈利身上的衣服。

「你的也是。」哈利握住跩哥的手沒多說什麼。

「下次再一起去挑衣服好了。」跩哥決定要好好的幫哈利大改造一番。

「那我要考慮一下。」哈利大概也知道跩哥的意圖，誰叫他們兩人太了解對方。


	12. Day 12 討論關於寵物的話題

跩哥知道哈利有一隻寵物蛇，但是為什麼會養那隻蛇他就不是很清楚，哈利會說爬說嘴這件事跩哥很清楚，以前就有看過他和蛇妖對話，至於為什麼洛克會馴服在霍格華茲當中的蛇妖，這點沒人知道。

哈利的寵物蛇是進入學院前的某一年生日所得到的禮物，和嘿美一樣是他的寵物，嘿美這隻貓頭鷹是洛克的好友，霍格華茲的看守獵人海格送給他的入學禮物，史考特也有一隻從海格那邊得來的貓頭鷹，傑爾斯也不例外。

疼愛孫子的洛克或送給孫兒們屬於他們的寵物，大概除了龍無法養之外，要什麼稀奇古怪的寵物他都可以弄到手，不過大家還是挑選比較常見的動物當寵物，以免嚇到其他人。

「詹姆士是從洛克手上拿到的？」跩哥看見哈利正在餵養自己的寵物蛇。

「嗯！洛克給的，我九歲生日的時候送給我當禮物。」哈利很高興有這個禮物。

「洛克還真疼你們。」跩哥一直很好奇哈利在布萊克家的情形。

「洛克把我當成他親生的孫子一般，海塞不會送你東西嗎？」哈利對於這點很好奇，他知道洛克是把他當成親生孫子一般在疼愛。

「基本上我說要什麼海塞都會滿足我，後來他過世後我爸也這樣對我。」跩哥說到這點就很驕傲。

「查勒斯也是，不過他和克萊雅久久才回來一趟，每次也會送我和史考特很多東西。」哈利很喜歡自己的祖父。

對哈利來說不管是親生祖父查勒斯或是養育他長大的祖父洛克都很疼愛他，當然他們不會偏心自己也很疼愛史考特，洛克對所有孫子、孫女一視同仁，家族中的孩子們都會得到他的疼愛。

哈利很尊敬和尊重他們兩人，洛克和查勒斯的疼愛對他來說是一樣的，就像是養父母和親生父母沒有太大的分別，因此哈利會把自己的寵物給照顧好，不管是嘿美這隻漂亮的貓頭鷹還是自己的寵物蛇。

『詹姆士，你太挑食了。』哈利看見自己的寵物蛇又不太吃東西的樣子很無奈。

『這東西不新鮮我不吃。』詹姆士很有個性的看著哈利。

哈利知道自己的寵物蛇又再鬧脾氣，最近因為有事情的關係把他放入玻璃缸當中，造成牠不是很高興，看樣子是要把牠抓出來好好的放生一下，以免又要和自己鬧脾氣一段時間。

跩哥看見哈利把寵物蛇放出來的樣子沒有多說什麼，知道他們家的寵物蛇又鬧脾氣了，讓哈利不得不把牠放出來透氣，雖然有時候跩哥自己會跟那隻寵物蛇吃醋就是。

曾經哈利以為跩哥會養寵物，可是除了從馬份家帶來的貓頭鷹以外，哈利真沒看過跩哥養什麼寵物，但是跩哥會幫忙他照顧自己的寵物蛇和嘿美，在他不在家的時候會幫忙照顧，雖然哈利比較相信是他們家的家庭小精靈在照顧就是。

「一直這麼愛跟詹姆士吃醋，為什麼不乾脆去養一隻寵物呢？」哈利看見跩哥又在和他們家的寵物蛇吃醋感到很傷腦筋。

「不知道要養什麼，想養貓又覺得麻煩，養蛇我又不會說爬說嘴。」跩哥其實有考慮過想要養貓。

「養貓挺適合你的。」哈利覺得跩哥養一隻波斯貓很適合他。

「我考慮看看。」聽見戀人這樣說跩哥有些心動。

第二天跩哥馬上請人去挑選一隻貓回家，他在緬因貓、挪威貓和波斯貓這三種當中抉擇很久，後來決定養一隻緬因貓，緬因貓的性子比較穩定，未來要是他們有了孩子不需要擔心那麼多。

哈利看見跩哥動作那麼快的樣子很訝異，他沒想到自己昨天告訴他說貓很適合他，沒想到第二天就看見貓出現在他們家，不過那隻貓的確挺可愛的，會跟人撒嬌，不僅僅只跟跩哥撒嬌，連自己也會。

至於為什麼跩哥會選擇緬因貓哈利沒有過問那麼多，對他來說現在還考慮不到以後的事情，儘管他們兩人很喜歡對方，卻還沒有打算要進入婚姻當中，哈利自然不知道跩哥的心思。

「這隻貓叫什麼？」哈利好奇的問跩哥，開心的摸著這隻貓。

「哈特。」跩哥說出貓的名字後，緬因貓馬上從哈利的身邊跳到跩哥身上。

哈利看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他養的寵物蛇也趁勢爬到自己的身上來，一貓一蛇兩人相安無事，看見這樣的情形他們兩人放心許多，跩哥很怕自己的寵物會把他家寶貝戀人的寵物蛇給弄死。

其實哈利並不知道跩哥只要看見他對自家的寵物蛇很好的樣子會吃醋，因此才會決定想要養一隻貓，這樣就可以讓自己分心，以免被哈利知道自己無聊到和寵物蛇吃醋的情形。

緬因貓乖巧柔順，讓人甘心的作為他的奴隸，就算只是一個簡單的鏟屎官也無妨，雖然這些事情跩哥會請家庭小精靈去做就是，這位大少爺不可能親自動手去處理。

『哈利，那隻貓，真像你的愛人。』寵物蛇看了一下緬因貓後開始和哈利對話。

『是嗎？怪不得人家會說寵物很像主人。』哈利笑笑的看著自己的書籍。

『我有像你嗎？我可不覺得。』寵物蛇直接爬到哈利的脖子上。

『史考特說你很像，我也不知道。』哈利摸摸寵物蛇冰涼的身體。

『人類太麻煩了，太愛吃醋了。』寵物蛇看了一下跩哥的眼神後繼續窩在自己喜歡的位子上。

『嘛…詹姆士你這樣說好像有這麼一回事呢！』哈利瞄了一眼跩哥的眼人後臉上掛著微笑。

摸著緬因貓的跩哥表情很微妙，看見哈利和寵物蛇親密的樣子有些吃醋，在某些方面哈利很喜歡看跩哥吃醋的樣子，對他來說跩哥吃醋的表情還挺可愛的說，戀人為了自己吃醋表示說他很愛他。

即使家裡多了一隻貓他們的生活習慣還是沒有太大的改變，偶爾他們兩人會窩在一起做自己的事情，有時候會各自和自己的寵物窩在一旁，或是說一起逗弄自己的寵物，這些事情他們平常都會做，因此多了一隻寵物貓也沒有太大的影響，他們彼此還是很愛對方。


	13. Day 13 一方臥病在床

身體健康的哈利難得生病躺在床上，跩哥看見這樣的情形有些嚇到，在他的印象中哈利不曾有生病的情形，或許是有可是自己從未撞見過，看見哈利高燒不退的樣子跩哥很擔心，拿出自己所學來醫治他。

哈利也沒想到自己竟然睡一覺過後竟然會發高燒，他已經很久沒有這樣的情形產生，以前很小的時候有過一次，那時候讓賽佛勒斯和雪兒擔心不已，甚至為了避免感染家裡其他的孩子，賽佛勒斯在他好的差不多的時候帶他到霍格華茲。

當然他生病期間史考特和傑爾斯被送到天狼星家以免被感染，等自己好的差不多要讓雪兒休息，賽佛勒斯才會把他帶到霍格華茲當中照顧，他只記得那一次生病以外，其他時候他都很健康。

「真的發燒了，度數很高。」跩哥看了手上的溫度計後說出這句話。

「啊…我沒關係，你去上班…」哈利決定好好睡覺不要去想太多。

「我去請假，不然我不放心。」跩哥親吻他的額頭後去處理所有的事情。

「嗯…」哈利不知道要說什麼才好就陷入睡眠。

跩哥用貓頭鷹送信給自家長官，說自己臨時需要請假無法上工，同時也幫哈利和魔法部請假，自己也親自配藥給哈利喝，希望他喝下魔藥之後可以恢復許多，大概是昨天他們兩人淋雨的關係。

跩哥覺得這次有一部份是自己的錯，他們兩人昨天出門遇到下雨，沒有帶到雨傘之外加上又在麻瓜世界他們不好用魔法，回到家之後他們兩人已經淋到很濕，而自己又克制不住在浴室當中要了他幾次，才讓他沖熱水。

哈利會感冒發燒是自己的問題，如果自己不是忠實自己的欲望的話，他現在就不會躺在床上，讓他臥病在床的兇手是自己，這點跩哥很自責，他沒想到後果會那樣的嚴重。

「哈利，起來，喝藥！」跩哥端了一些吃的東西和魔藥給哈利吃。

「不是要你去上班嗎？」哈利睜開眼睛看見是跩哥很無奈。

「我不放心你自己在家，把東西吃了之後喝藥！」跩哥強硬的作風讓哈利不知道要說什麼。

「你跟爹地好像…」哈利覺得跩哥強硬的作風和賽佛勒斯很像。

「那是因為你會賴皮，自然要強硬一點。」跩哥知道哈利說的意思。

「我又不會賴皮，該喝的藥我還是會喝。」哈利從小被灌很多魔藥，早已經習慣藥水的味道。

吃點東西過後哈利乖乖的喝藥，喝下去的時候差點沒有想吐出來，果然和賽佛勒斯一樣絕不加點東西讓藥性失效，所以口味一定是很難喝，哈利還是乖乖的吞下肚子裡去，然後繼續吃東西。

哈利慶幸自己已經習慣這樣苦的藥水，家裡的人為了避免讓藥性失效從不添加其他的東西，久了自然會乖乖的把藥水吞到肚子裡去，事後吃他們給的糖果或是其他的餐點淡化口中的味道。

跩哥看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，看見哈利喝藥的表情糾結的樣子讓他很想笑，當然他有給哈利一個吻，表示說獎勵他乖乖的把藥喝完，看見哈利繼續昏睡的樣子鬆了一口氣。

「多睡一點比較快好。」跩哥看見這樣的情形親吻哈利的額頭。

「好。」哈利乖乖的閉上眼睛繼續睡。

跩哥知道等下藥效會發作，睡了一覺之後哈利會恢復許多，要是真的沒辦法跩哥才會去求救其他人，不過哈利只是單純的感冒發燒而已，他自己就有辦法解決，早在自己和哈利同住的時候，賽佛勒斯已經告訴他哈利是什麼樣體質。

這樣讓他在哈利生病的時候很好調配藥水，依照他的體質去調整的魔藥可以讓他好的更快，不過跩哥沒想到哈利連個抱怨的話都沒有就把魔藥給吞下肚，看樣子以前哈利吞過很多次類似的魔藥。

看見哈利這樣習慣他很心疼，不是說哈利的身體不好，而是因為某些關係讓他不得不喝魔藥來調理身體，久了到最後他也習慣，到了現在已經很久沒有喝還是會因為自己生病而吞下去。

「睡了一覺好多了。」哈利覺得自己好很多可以下床走動。

「醒了！」跩哥走入房間要看哈利的狀況看見他醒了過來。

「嗯，我好多了，魔藥很有效。」哈利知道跩哥調配魔藥的功力不輸給賽佛勒斯。

「下來吃點東西，你睡了很久。」跩哥牽起哈利的手和他一起下樓。

飄飄弄了很多有營養的東西給哈利吃，哈利在跩哥的看顧之下乖乖的把餐點給吃完，跩哥丟了幾個檢測魔法在哈利的身上，確定他是否已經好很多，不需要太過擔心。

看見檢測結果跩哥放心許多，喝過藥之後睡了一覺哈利的精神已經好很多，接下來乖乖休息幾天就不需要擔心那麼多，依照跩哥的個性第二天不會讓哈利去魔法部上班，一定會要他好好在家裡休息。

此時哈利沒想那麼多，只是和跩哥一起用下午茶，因為藥效的關係讓他錯過了午餐，跩哥也簡單的用了一些午餐後繼續自己的研究，偶爾起身回去房間看看他的情況，確定沒事後才繼續做自己的事情。

「喝吧！」等哈利把下午茶吃過之後跩哥又給他一杯魔藥。

「謝謝。」哈利乖乖的把魔藥給喝完。

「我好像好少聽見你抱怨說魔藥不好喝。」跩哥看見哈利一口氣把魔藥喝完後說出這句話。

「已經習慣了，無夢魔藥或是調整我體質的魔藥都不好喝，這點不算什麼。」哈利早已經習慣這些討人厭的味道。

跩哥聽見哈利說完後沒有多說什麼，只是和他一同窩在沙發上看書，基於哈利是病人的關係跩哥沒有做出任何的動作，只是和他一起窩著看書，至少把人抱在懷裡跩哥的心才會安。

第一次遇到哈利生病的樣子，跩哥差點慌了手腳，還好自己受訓過的經驗讓自己冷靜起來，才能好好的醫治自己最愛的人，讓他可以窩在自己的懷裡做些他們喜歡做的事情，跩哥內心發誓以後一定會好好照顧哈利，不會再讓他生病。


	14. Day 14 午睡

本來跩哥第二天要哈利繼續請假不要去上班，才發現到當天是週末，因此哈利可以好好在家休息，偏偏剛好跩哥接到一個令人傷腦筋的病例要處理，只能乖乖的回去自己的工作崗位上。

不過跩哥還是請了飄飄照顧哈利，當然為了讓他好好休息跩哥還是請賽佛勒斯和雪兒來照顧他，他相信哈利看見養父母心情會比較好，大病過後看見自己最重要的人心情一定會很好。

「嘿，親愛的，生病了怎麼不說一聲，害我跟你爹地擔心的要命。」雪兒進入家門後第一件事情就是把哈利從頭看到尾。

「八成是生病的原因讓他難以啟齒。」賽佛勒斯大概猜到是什麼原因。

「嘛…就像爹地說的那樣囉！」哈利才不想要把這樣羞恥的原因說出來。

「不會是淋雨過後回家還不洗澡又在浴室當中做了什麼事情才會這樣。」雪兒大概知道是什麼原因。

「媽你怎麼知道！」哈利對於雪兒知道這件事很訝異。

「因為那隻蠢鹿和蠢狗曾經做過這件事，下場是我和雷木思躺在床上兩天。」賽佛勒斯就知道是這個原因。

「那時候我和莉莉快累死了，就為了照顧他們。」雪兒想起來就搖頭，覺得他們對自己的健康太不負責任。

「好像是男人都會這樣做…」哈利只有這樣一個結論。

他們三個人一起用過今天的中餐，然後花了一個小時聊天，大多都是雪兒和哈利在聊天，賽佛勒斯只是在一旁聽而已，能夠和養父母聊天哈利真的很高興，他知道自己有個家，一個總是會包容自己的家在等待他。

哈利很感謝他們對自己視如己出的疼愛，讓自己可以在情感上面依賴他們，讓他知道愛的力量是有多麼的偉大，讓他知道自己只是個小小的平凡人而已，不是魔法世界當中說的救世主。

一直以來哈利很想要問他們說，是否有後悔收養自己，當初自己本來是要交給天狼星他們撫養，但不知道什麼原因改成賽佛勒斯和雪兒撫養，自己也很習慣和他們在一起。

「媽媽，你們有沒有後悔收養我過？」哈利把很久以前的疑問說出來。

「怎麼這樣問？」雪兒很訝異哈利會問這樣的問題。

「我們沒有後悔過，對我們而言你是詹姆和莉莉的孩子。」賽佛勒斯敲敲哈利的腦袋。

「你們本來各自有喜歡的人也有孩子，還收養我這個沒血緣關係的孩子…」哈利知道他們清楚自己想要表達的意思。

「寶貝，收養你，我們心甘情願，去睡覺吧！別想那麼多了。」雪兒把哈利當成小孩子來哄。

「與其擔心那麼多，不如快去午睡清醒一下你的腦袋。」賽佛勒斯說話還是那樣不留情面。

「好。」聽見賽佛勒斯說的話哈利乖乖上樓去睡覺。

哈利乖乖的去午睡，賽佛勒斯和雪兒會待到跩哥回家過後才會回去，對於哈利問的問題他們早已經有心理準備，教育孩子們的時候他們盡量不偏心任何一個孩子，一直以來把哈利當成自己的孩子看待。

賽佛勒斯是因為哈利是詹姆和莉莉的孩子才會視如己出，雪兒的話在接手哈利的那一刻起，她已經準備好作為他的母親一輩子，會好好的陪伴這個孩子長大成人，只要他平安長大就好。

看見哈利和跩哥在一起很幸福的樣子他們沒有多說什麼，跩哥也被詹姆和莉莉拷問很久才通過考驗，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯苦笑，沒有出手幫忙自己心愛的教子，因為他知道愛人們的擔心是很正常的。

「哈利終究還是問了這個問題。」雪兒不知道要說什麼才好。

「他總是會問的，畢竟他是詹姆的兒子。」賽佛勒斯一點也不訝異。

「我回來了。」跩哥踏入家門看見賽佛勒斯和雪兒乖乖的打招呼。

「哈利在樓上午睡，我們先回去了。」雪兒笑笑的和跩哥說。

「好的！兩位，再見！」跩哥很感謝他們來陪伴哈利。

跩哥進入房間看見哈利躺在床上睡覺的樣子微笑，他脫下自己的外套換上休閒的衣服後也和哈利一起午睡，難得週末兩人可以待在家裡午睡是很幸福的一件事情，尤其是自己工作疲憊回家後看見自家戀人可愛的睡臉更是幸福。

工作半天回家後看見自家戀人一臉幸福的睡在床上，所有的疲憊都在這時候消失的無影無蹤，開心的抱著自家戀人一起午睡真的很不錯，跩哥相信等哈利起床後一定會嚇到。

跩哥抱著哈利午睡很快就睡著了，看樣子今天的急診工作讓他有些疲累，雖然才簡單的半天的工作，卻還是讓跩哥覺得很累人，抱著哈利一起睡覺剛剛好，午睡過後他們的精神一定會更好。

「總算可以好好休息了。」跩哥抱著哈利午睡。

跩哥抱著哈利睡覺對方一點感覺也沒有，看見這樣的情形跩哥沒有太過訝異，最近哈利吃過藥之後很容易就入睡，而且完全一點知覺也沒有，雖然有時候他很想要對他為所欲為，不過看在現在他是病人的份上就算了。

「唔…」哈利緩緩的睜開眼睛看見跩哥抱著自己睡覺的樣子微笑。

看見這樣的情形他也不打算去吵醒跩哥，加上自己還有些疲累感，決定和跩哥一起繼續午睡，至於晚餐什麼的他相信飄飄一定會處理好，只要時間到了飄飄一定會叫醒他們兩人。

看見對方臉上有些許的黑眼圈讓哈利有些心疼，他知道這幾天因為自己生病的關係跩哥沒有睡好，自然希望他可以趁今天午睡的時候好好的消除他的黑眼圈，要不看見那些黑眼圈自己肯定會心疼要死。

誰叫他們兩人是那樣的愛著對方，自從同居以來他們很少會在這時候午睡，既然有這樣的機會他們當然要好好的把握，哈利繼續靠在跩哥的懷裡午睡，偷閒一下的感覺真的很不錯。


	15. Day 15 幫對方吹頭髮

每天晚上洗澡過後跩哥會親自接手幫哈利吹頭髮，每次看見哈利那頭雜亂無章的頭髮跩哥就不知道要說什麼才好，會接手這件事也是學生時代某次跩哥看不過去之後才接手的。

一邊擦頭髮的哈利一邊看著弟弟史考特寄給自己的信件，訴說著他和大衛又整理好哪幾件屬於他們家的財產，查勒斯又寄信來說他想起哪裡還有波特家的財產等事情。

跩哥出了浴室後看見這樣的情形很無奈，看樣子哈利又不把自己的健康當一回事，明明才大病初癒的傢伙還這樣不讓人省心，跩哥很無奈的開始幫哈利吹起頭髮，以免自家戀人的感冒又加重許多。

「跟你說過多少次了，就算做其他的事情也要記得把頭髮擦乾。」跩哥很無奈的看著哈利。

「我忘了嘛！你就不要生氣了啦！好不好？」哈利聽見跩哥的話馬上用撒嬌的語氣來討好他。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話更是無奈，還好自己學會怎麼樣用吹風機後，可以馬上幫哈利把頭髮吹乾，這樣的話他才不會輕易就感冒，雖然跩哥知道哈利的身體很好還是會擔心。

畢竟跩哥見過一次哈利生病的樣子，看見自家戀人生病的樣子他當然會很心痛，因此不管怎樣跩哥都不會讓哈利生病或是受到任何的傷害，會用自己的力量來好好的保護他。

哈利雖然很疑惑為什麼跩哥會喜歡上自己，小的時候還刻意和雪兒以及賽佛勒斯保證說自己一定會好好的對待他，最簡單的講法只是單純的一見鍾情，喜歡上就喜歡上沒有任何的理由。

「吶！跩哥，你到底喜歡我哪點？」哈利摸摸自己被跩哥吹乾的頭髮。

「喜歡上就喜歡上，有要任何的理由嗎？」跩哥用一種哈利不知道要怎麼說的眼神看著他。

「只是問問而已，給我！幫你吹！」哈利不高興的搶過吹風機幫跩哥吹頭髮。

跩哥看見哈利的動作微笑，任由他幫自己吹頭髮，他也不知道自己為什麼會喜歡上哈利，當初看見他的時候覺得他很可愛，想說這樣可愛的人可以是自己的朋友該有多好。

後來他們認識在一起，跩哥發現到自己真的很喜歡哈利，想要和他一直、一直在一起，早熟的他不好意思的和雪兒以及賽佛勒斯保證，說自己一定會好好的對待哈利，但他們並沒有告訴自己什麼，只說哈利願意的話他們沒意見。

在還沒表白之前跩哥真的不知道哈利是否喜歡自己，但是他知道哈利不排斥自己的親密動作，後來到自己真正表白後哈利答應自己，他們兩人才正式的在一起，只差沒有形影不離。

「好了。」哈利關掉吹風機把東西給收好。

「生氣了？」跩哥看見哈利收拾好東西後爬床準備睡覺。

「沒有，我生什麼氣？」哈利不覺得自己在跟跩哥生氣。

「我喜歡你、我愛你，哈利。」跩哥一個順手把人壓在身下。

「嗯，我知道。」哈利有些不敢看跩哥。

「所以不要懷疑。」跩哥開始親吻哈利。

難得可以好好親熱跩哥不會放棄這樣的機會，哈利看見這樣的情形也任由他這樣做，現在他一點也不想要推開對方，開始享受對方帶給自己的快感，跩哥很喜歡和哈利發生關係，自然會把握機會做這件事。

等到跩哥進入哈利的體內的時候，那種感覺無可言喻，跩哥喜歡和哈利發生關係，和他有肉體關係讓自己感到很踏實，或許在某些時候跩哥的內心當中還是會擔心哈利離開自己。

儘管哈利一再的保證說他不會離開自己，可是跩哥多少還是會擔心，自家戀人的人緣有多好跩哥很清楚，看見這樣的情形他當然會擔心，因此才會藉助某些方面的動作讓他感到安心。

「喂！你又在亂想什麼？」性愛過後哈利可以感受到跩哥有些不安。

「你的人緣太好讓我擔心你會離開。」跩哥還是決定和哈利吐露自己的心事。

「嗯…笨蛋…我只會一心一意的愛著你。」哈利主動親吻跩哥。

「但是我還是會擔心。」跩哥乖乖回應哈利的吻。

「我才要擔心你背著我去喜歡某個人。」哈利覺得很多貴族都不忠誠自己的婚姻。

「我不會，我只有你。」跩哥決定身體力行讓哈利記住自己有多愛他。

跩哥的動作讓哈利只能呻吟連連無法做什麼，他可以感受到跩哥在自己體內的變化，而自己享受著這樣的快感，即使想要推開對方卻發現理智已經不知道丟到哪裡去了，只剩下情慾在主掌自己的身體。

看見哈利盡情的在自己身下呻吟的樣子跩哥很高興，他知道對方只有在自己的身下才會放的那樣開，而且除了自己沒有人膽敢這樣對待他，哈利所有的一切只屬於自己一個人。

或許這樣親密的舉動才會讓跩哥安心，對此哈利沒有太大的意見，如果對方需要用這樣的方式來安撫自己內心的不安，他很願意用這樣的方式來安撫他，因為他知道自己不安的時候，對方也會做一些動作讓自己感到安心。

「唔…痛死了。」性愛過後哈利覺得自己真的腰酸背痛的。

「抱歉…」跩哥知道自己真的太過折騰他了。

「睡覺吧！」哈利親吻跩哥要他陪自己好好睡覺。

「好。」跩哥當然會抱著哈利一起睡覺。

跩哥知道很多時候哈利會包容自己的一切，不管自己做了什麼事情，只要不要是太過分的事情他都會包容，或許就是這樣的個性才會吸引自己，能夠和哈利在一起真的很幸福。

哈利的底線在哪裡跩哥很清楚，自然不會去踏到他的底線，因為追隨黑魔王的關係讓馬份家的人多少有些不受歡迎，後來洗清那些罪名之後，跩哥知道為了哈利自己不能像魯休斯一樣踏入那個領域，只要好好的和哈利一起生活就好。


	16. Day 16 出浴後的砰然心跳

所謂地怦然心動是那樣的簡單，或是說那一眼萬年在喜歡這情緒裡已經成立，而無須過多的言語，他們就知道自己喜歡怎樣的人，哈利知道自己喜歡跩哥，會因為他而怦然心動，即使是一個小小的動作也會。

哈利覺得跩哥根本就是美人，跟妹子們調情的時候，絕對不能坐他對面，不然會面對分分鐘死人的節奏，而跩哥洗澡過後這種感覺也會出現，哈利真心的覺得和跩哥生活自己的心臟要很大一顆。

「怎麼，看我又看到呆了？」跩哥踏出浴室後第一眼見到哈利發呆的樣子覺得他很可愛。

「誰、誰、誰，看你看到呆了。」哈利反應過來後不知要怎麼說。

「沒看我看到呆？那現在你在做什麼？」跩哥用手抬起哈利的下巴，一臉得意的看著他。

「啊！煩死了，你快去穿衣服啦！」哈利甩開跩哥的手逃回被窩去。

跩哥看見這樣的情形不疾不徐的爬上床去，從背後擁抱哈利，感受到對方的擁抱哈利沒有多說什麼，唯一有意見的是跩哥根本沒有穿上任何的衣服，而自己嫌天氣熱把上半身的衣服給脫掉。

看見這樣的情跩哥當然很心動，至於想要做什麼事情他相信哈利已經知道，而對方到底會不會配合他，相信一定會配合自己，自己想要的東西絕對會到手，不會輕易放過。

哈利當然知道跩哥想要做什麼，自己即使想要掙脫也不可能，對方知道自己會用什麼方式掙脫，也絕對不會輕易的讓自己掙脫開來，自己只好乖乖的配合對方，其實自己內心當中也想要和他做這件事。

「你根本就是故意的！」哈利怒瞪跩哥一眼。

「你知道就好，誰叫你要在那邊發呆。」跩哥微笑的看著他。

「你真的是…」哈利看見跩哥的笑容很想打。

跩哥用親吻堵住哈利說的話，然後開始做自己想要做的事情，不然自己幹嘛故意洗澡過後只圍著下半身的浴巾，就是要做這件事，誰叫哈利這樣誘惑自己，只穿著褲子來誘惑自己。

哈利根本不知道自己有什麼辦法誘惑跩哥，他不過只是因為太熱的關係不打算穿上睡衣，只套上睡褲，這樣簡單的舉動竟然對自家戀人說是誘惑他的關鍵，害的哈利很想痛扁他一頓。

不過他相信等自己醒過來後肯定不記得這件事，跩哥絕對會讓他無法記得這件事，而自己現在只能迎合跩哥，被挑逗起來的情感讓哈利無法做什麼，只能雙手擁抱對方，然後夾緊對方，讓他可以在自己的體內衝刺。

「跩哥…不…」哈利已經不知道要說什麼。

「放輕鬆，親愛的，放輕鬆。」跩哥可以感受到哈利很緊張。

「你說的簡單！」哈利很想要大吼卻吼不出來。

「明明已經那麼想要了，還不放鬆讓我進去嗎？」跩哥很有耐心的說著。

「是很想要，但…」哈利發現到自己不停的想要靠近跩哥。

「別緊張，我進去了！」跩哥順利的進入哈利的體內。

早在學生時代的時候跩哥就已經迫不及待把哈利給拆吃入腹，當初做了這件事後還被賽佛勒斯約談過好久，狠狠的被念說又是一個先上車後補票的傢伙，詹姆和莉莉的質問跩哥差點喘不過氣來。

那時候跩哥以為自己一度想要放棄哈利，忘記他然後選擇其他人，哈利看見後沒有多說什麼，他尊重自己的意願讓跩哥不捨，因為分開一陣子後跩哥才知道自己根本不想要和哈利分手。

直到知道哈利想要用一年的時間去旅遊，好好的去看看這個世界，等到哈利已經出發一段時間後跩哥才鼓起勇氣追上去，看見跩哥追過來哈利沒有說話，只是靜靜的看著他，容忍他陪在自己的身邊。

「如果那時候我沒有追上去，你是不是打算放棄我們的感情？」跩哥在哈利的身上留下屬於自己的記號。

「是有這個打算，因為看你想要放棄了，我不知道要怎樣追回你。」哈利很清楚自己很愛跩哥。

「說要出去旅行，好好旅行是要忘了我吧？」其實跩哥知道自己也不能怪哈利。

「嗯！是啊！」哈利承認自己當初旅行的目的是想要忘記跩哥。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話把人抱在自己的懷裡，靠在他的脖子附近有種想要哭的衝動，看見這樣的情形哈利摸摸他的頭，愛情不過是那樣簡單的事情，哈利覺得如果有一方決定放棄的話，另外一方怎麼追也追不回。

現在戀人的動作不知道是在道歉還是在懊悔，這些哈利沒有刻意去過問，當初跩哥追上來的時候哈利真的很高興，知道跩哥不願意放棄他們之間的感情，同時也通詹姆和莉莉以及賽佛勒斯的考驗。

哈利趁著跩哥抬頭的時候主動親吻他，用堅定的眼神看著他，似乎是無聲的告訴他說自己會永遠在他的身邊，這個笨蛋自己永遠也放手不了，他知道自己只會栽在跩哥的手上。

「我看我一輩子只能栽在你的手上了。」哈利苦笑的說出這句話。

「救世主的內心只有我可以進駐。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話很開心。

「對你我才會怦然心動。」哈利害羞的告訴跩哥。

「你剛剛果然看我看到發呆了。」跩哥的笑意是那樣濃厚。

「誰看你看到發呆了啦！」哈利說完這句話就被跩哥堵住無法繼續說話。

他們兩人又開始在床上翻雲覆雨一次，跩哥是那樣的高興，原來他們兩人是那樣的愛著對方，捨不得對方離開自己，要是失去對方他們肯定很痛苦，這樣堅定的感情不會輕易的被人家打碎。

跩哥不會讓人搶走自己最愛的人，哈利也會用自己的方法告訴大家說跩哥是自己的戀人，誰想要把他搶走，那就不要怪他會生氣，至於會怎麼樣大家都不知道，連跩哥也不知道。


	17. Day 17 慶祝某個紀念日

哈利看見桌曆當中的日期後發現到今天是他和跩哥的交往紀念日，也是這天他在學生時代和喬治、弗雷打賭輸掉後，第一次穿女裝和跩哥倆人單獨約會，哈利覺得那一次根本是羞恥到不行。

「原來是今天啊！」哈利看見桌曆上的日期不知道要怎麼說。

他和記得那天是史考特心血來潮說要和喬治、弗雷他們兩人打賭，把自己也一起拉下水，哈利已經忘記賭局是什麼了，那時候自己興趣缺缺隨口答應說好，沒想到他和史考特卻打賭輸了。

儘管他們知道和喬治、弗雷一起打賭總是會輸，可是還是不死心的和他們打賭，最後的結果就是哈利穿上女裝和跩哥約會，那時候看見妙麗手上的女裝哈利很頭痛，但礙於規定還是穿上去。

『哈！兄弟，我們肖想很久的事情總算可以做了。』喬治開心的看著哈利。

『對啊！對啊！有一年萬聖節你穿女裝來討糖果後，我們就一直想要看你穿女裝的樣子。』弗雷還記得那時候的哈利很可愛。

『我就知道。』哈利很無奈的看著衛斯理家的雙胞胎兄弟。

『哈利，我答應艾莉說要多拍幾張照片給她看了。』史考特微笑的看著自家兄弟。

『是、是、是！反正你也會拿給其他人看。』哈利認命的換上女裝。

穿上晚禮服的哈利非常的漂亮，妙麗開心的幫忙自家好友打點所有的一切，等到哈利打點好一切之後，他們把哈利帶到大廳去，這時候剛好學校有舉行舞會，很多人都參加這個舞會，跩哥也不例外。

當跩哥看見哈利穿著女裝出現在自己面前的時候，他有種不知道要說什麼才好，等到他們兩人進入會場的時候，引起許多人的歡呼和驚訝，反而是教師席上的洛克和賽佛勒斯沒有太大的感覺，似乎已經知道這件事了。

儘管哈利不情願還是乖乖的和跩哥跳舞，看見跩哥開心的樣子他也不好說什麼，雖然他知道八成是跩哥和史考特聯合喬治、弗雷來陷害自己，不過看見他開心的樣子也就不去計較那麼多。

「今天不是？」跩哥看見今天的日期後微笑。

跩哥已經想好要怎樣去慶祝今天的交往紀念日，雖然他還是很懷念哈利穿女裝的樣子，不過他可不能勉強自己的戀人穿他不喜歡穿的女裝，不然的話哈利肯定會趕他去睡沙發。

知道今天是交往紀念日後他馬上訂好餐廳，然後把手邊的工作快點解決，打算等下和哈利一起去慶祝，他相信哈利會知道自己的意思，自然也有通知他說等下晚餐在外面用餐。

哈利收到跩哥的訊息後沒有多說什麼，知道自己下班後可以和戀人一起去慶祝他們的交往紀念日，今天比較特殊也是因為和衛斯理家的雙胞胎兄弟打賭的關係，不然的話他們兩人才沒有記那麼多。

「我還以為你忘記了。」哈利和跩哥一起來到他們常去的餐廳。

「我沒忘，今天可是我永生難忘的一天。」跩哥開心的看著哈利。

「最好是！肯定你也是幫兇，和喬治、弗雷一起陷害我。」哈利對此感到很懷疑。

「我只是用了我的零用錢拜託他們罷了。」跩哥微笑的樣子讓哈利很想打。

「怪不得史考特會拉我下水。」哈利知道只要是有趣的事情史考特一定會參加。

哈利知道那次的事情根本就是跩哥一手計畫的，他相信賽佛勒斯和洛克也知情，不然的話他們兩人怎麼會不開口說話，畢竟他們兩個不會任由哈利被別人欺負，雖然說這樣小小的惡作劇無傷大雅就是。

早在打賭的時候哈利就覺得不對勁，只是他沒想到是跩哥在陷害他，直到來到五會現場的時候才知道根本就是跩哥故意做這件事，要不是戀人的表情出賣了他自己，哈利還真不知道是跩哥的主意。

不過願賭服輸，哈利還是乖乖的穿上女裝和跩哥跳舞，然後不知道從什麼時候起今天就成為他們兩人的交往紀念日，每年到了這天他們會大肆慶祝一番，好好享受一下兩人的獨處時光。

「我真心的覺得你穿女裝的樣子不輸給女人。」跩哥一直認為哈利穿女裝的樣子很漂亮，甚至不輸給女孩子。

「你這個評價我聽了不會感到很開心。」哈利討厭別人把自己當成女孩子。

「好吧！那我無話可說了。」跩哥知道哈利很討厭有人把他當成女孩子。

「我懷疑你到底知道不知道我的性別是男的不是女的！」哈利覺得自家戀人說的話讓他很無奈。

「我把你全身都摸透了，還會不知道你的性別嗎？」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「別隨便亂開黃腔啦！」哈利很想把自己埋入地下。

看見哈利害羞的樣子跩哥很開心，因此他總是會拼命去逗弄哈利，就是想要看到他臉紅害羞的樣子，不過他也知道哈利的底線在哪裡，會小心翼翼的不去踩到對方的底線，以免對方生氣。

要是做出得不償失的事情的話，自己肯定會被他趕到沙發上去睡覺，要是好幾天沒辦法抱自己喜歡的人，跩哥會覺得受不了，和哈利成為戀人知道跩哥覺得自己無時無刻都很想要和他在一起，想要黏著對方。

既然想要無時無刻的黏著對方，跩哥才不會做出超出哈利底線的事情來，不管有沒有吵架他都會讓自家戀人開心，吵架過後更是會想辦法討好哈利，除非他認為那件事情是對方的錯。

「以後繼續一起慶祝今天？」跩哥牽起哈利的手深情的看著他。

「好。」被跩哥盯著看讓哈利感到很害羞。

哈利很願意和跩哥一起慶祝這些日子，對他來說今天也是很重要的日子，自然會希望可以和他一起慶祝，他們相愛到現在值得慶祝的日子很多，他們很願意一起慶祝那些日子。

跩哥覺得每天都是值得慶祝的日子，只要和哈利在一起不管什麼日子都是值得慶祝的日子，永生難忘的日子越來越多，讓跩哥覺得和哈利在一起真的很幸福，而他們會把握這樣的幸福。


	18. Day 18 接對方回家

跩哥和哈利他們兩人會接對方回家，只要其中一人比對方還要早下班的話，就會去對方的工作場所等對方下班，一起和對方回家，他們工作場所的同事們很清楚這件事。

榮恩不只一次笑哈利他們兩人很黏對方這件事，對此哈利雖然覺得不好意思也沒多說什麼，因為他很喜歡跩哥在自己下班時間出現在自己的面前來接自己回家，他相信跩哥也喜歡自己下班後過去找他一起回家。

「總算處理好了，今天文件真多。」哈利把所有的文件處理完畢後鬆了一口氣。

「兄弟，你家的來接你啦！」榮恩進入辦公室後告訴哈利。

「下班時間到了？」哈利看了一下時間後有些訝異。

「還沒，是他提早來，似乎有事情要和魔法部長說。」榮恩把自己看到的情形告訴哈利。

「喔…」哈利沒有多說什麼。

跩哥今天比較早來魔法部處理事情，他有事情要找魔法部長討論，有些事情他需要和魔法部長討論，馬份家在自己的努力之下早已經洗刷污名，加上自己又和哈利在一起，很多人都不太敢在他們背後說嘴。

哈利對於跩哥要去商量事情沒有太大的意見，至少他知道不是商量自己的事情，因為自己救世主的光環在某些方面上面不需要太過擔心，至於為什麼前任的黑魔王會變成現在的魔法部長，那就是一個流傳許久的秘密。

前前任黑魔王葛林沃德現在和霍格華茲的前校長鄧不利多去環遊世界，霍格華茲現在的校長是麥米奈娃教授，由於有些教授已經想要退休，正在考慮招收新血，哈利和跩哥有意要去申請。

「兄弟，你有意要去申請霍格華茲的黑魔法防禦教授？」榮恩想起來前陣子哈利和他們提起的事情。

「是有考慮，洛克說他不想繼續教書，所以天狼星推薦我去。」哈利知道家人對他的期待很大。

「你本來就有資格，你的黑魔法防禦學是我們幾個人當中最好的。」妙麗進入他們的辦公室當中。

「我要問問跩哥的意願，看看他是否願意接下爹地的位子。」哈利想要讓養父母可以好好的在一起。

「說不定那傢伙會同意，不然他今天過來幹麻。」榮恩對於魔藥學的陰影還在。

「他會很願意的，不然肯定哭給你看！」妙麗多少還是了解朋友們的性子。

「或許吧！」哈利沒有太大的意見。

跩哥商量好事情之後出現在他們的面前，哈利早已經把所有的事情都處理完畢，看見他的出現微笑沒有多說什麼，僅僅和兩位朋友打招呼過後就離開，榮恩和妙麗看見這樣的情形微笑的送他們離開。

現在世界和平不需要擔心那麼多，黑魔王在好友的幫助下已經洗白，這個世界已經沒有什麼反派角色，偶爾要逮捕一些讓人傷腦筋的黑巫師外，其他時候真的很和平，畢竟不是所有的食死徒都愛洗白。

因此有時候需要出動正氣師去逮捕那些討人厭的黑巫師，尤其是愛掀起戰爭的黑巫師，或是危害人命等等的黑巫師，哈利、榮恩等人常常要出任務，幸虧他們的伴侶早已經習慣這件事。

「怎麼突然提早過來和湯姆商量事情？」哈利好奇的看著跩哥。

「教父之前和我商量一些事情，問我要不要接教職？說你要接手洛克的位子。」跩哥緩緩的告訴哈利自己的意圖。

「我本來就想要問你的意願，看你要不要的說。」哈利沒想到這件事竟然會被跩哥捷足先登。

「我當然願意，才不想要和你分開。」跩哥才不想要和哈利分開。

哈利知道跩哥不想要離開自己，當然自己也希望跩哥可以接任賽佛勒斯的位子，讓賽佛勒斯可以回去好好的陪伴雪兒，讓他們夫妻倆人可以好好的在一起度過後半生，看見他們長期分開的樣子哈利很捨不得。

跩哥的天份不輸給任何人，賽佛勒斯也把他當成自己的繼承人在培養，比自己的孩子還要用更多的心力，這點其他人也看在眼裡，魯休斯很感謝賽佛勒斯這樣培養跩哥，讓自家孩子可以擁有這樣好的教育。

史考特對此沒有太大的意見，流有波特家血液和基因的他，寧願出外闖闖也不願意乖乖的待在家裡調製魔藥，雖然史考特的成績不輸給哈利和跩哥也是一樣，賽佛勒斯知道寶貝兒子的個性，因此不刻意束縛他，反而轉而栽培跩哥。

「爹地是想要陪伴媽媽才會和你商量吧！大概也是因為我要去教書才會這樣做，知道你捨不得離開我。」哈利故意和跩哥開玩笑。

「呵！我的確是離不開你，才不想每個星期和你見面，然後什麼事情都不能做。」跩哥很清楚要是自己沒一起過去會有什麼樣的情形發生。

「也不過每個週末回家陪你，如果每天回家陪你似乎有點累。」哈利也不太願意這樣的生活。

「要是讓你每天回來陪我，我可怕你會精神不濟。」跩哥絕對會夜夜笙歌，讓哈利無法好好睡覺。

跩哥是個很容易吃醋的人，要是知道哈利和學生很親密肯定會這樣做，而且也不能每天接對方回家，少了這些樂趣跩哥才不要，加上他們兩人已經睡在一起習慣了，少了對方肯定很難睡覺。

不過霍格華茲當中很少有教授夫妻一起教書的問題，肯定他們兩人一定要選擇其中一人的房間當他們的臥室，跩哥和哈利肯定又要爭執很久，週末他們可以回來這裡享受一下兩人獨處的時光。

搬出波特莊園的時候賽佛勒斯已經把這裡交給哈利去處理，這個獨棟的家地理位置很方便，似乎是年輕的時候賽佛勒斯買的，或是洛克把布萊克家的某個房產給他的，現在是由跩哥和哈利一起打理。

只要可以每天和自己最愛的人在一起，每天可以接送自家愛人回家，跩哥對於從事什麼職業都可以，即使是在霍格華茲當中教書也不太會放棄聖蒙果醫院治療師的職位，畢竟有些病例只有他可以去處理，哈利也不會放棄正氣師的職位，即使兼任他們兩人也可以做的很好。


	19. Day 19 離家出走

「嗯？史考特的信件。」哈利看見史考特的貓頭鷹飛入家中感到很疑惑。

信件上寫著【老哥，快點過來一趟，這裏發現好玩的東西，而且還是我們家的財產…】之類的話，哈利思考過後決定留下一張紙條給跩哥，帶著自家的寵物蛇用消影術過去找人。

哈利匆忙的留下一張紙條在桌上，寫著我要出去一趟，可能會晚一點回來之類的話，然後他就和寵物蛇一起離開家裡，他沒想到跩哥沒看見自己的紙條而誤會自己離家出走而生氣。

匆匆離家的關係哈利把東西隨意亂放，桌子上兩張紙條放在一起，也沒交代家庭小精靈說自己去了哪裡，跩哥也沒注意到桌上有紙條，加上家庭小精靈不知道哈利去哪裡，直到他找到信件後財氣沖沖的去找哈利。

不過這些事情事之後才會發生，現在他們兩人一個在醫院當中忙自己的事情，另外一個剛好休假去找史考特，空蕩蕩的屋子沒有任何一個人在，家庭小精靈和他們的寵物都不在。

「大衛、史考特，你們發現了什麼？」哈利出現在他們兩人的面前。

「哈利！」大衛看見哈利到來很高興。

「嘿！老哥！查勒斯之前寄信給我，要我過來看看，我覺得不錯要你過來看一下囉！」史考特看見哈利來很高興。

「是什麼有趣的事情？」看見弟弟開心的樣子哈利很疑惑。

「這個！」史考特馬上帶哈利過去看。

大衛看見戀人開心的樣子沒有多說什麼，史考特要是發現有趣的事情一定會找哈利一起過來看，這是他們從小到大的習慣，因此大衛才不會說什麼，不然他肯定會吃醋。

史考特很喜歡和哈利分享很多事情，只要發現到有意義或是有趣的事情都會和哈利分享，偶爾哈利會和跩哥一起過來，今天沒看見跩哥他們也不會多說什麼，這樣史考特比較高興。

跩哥回到家發現哈利不在家感到很奇怪也很疑惑，問了飄飄也沒得到任何的回應，失去自己最愛的人他不知道怎麼辦才好，對方留在桌上的字條他也沒看見，只是覺得很心慌。

「飄飄！」發現到哈利不在家跩哥的情緒不是很好。

「馬份少爺，您有什麼事情嗎？」飄飄出現在跩哥的面前有些害怕。

「哈利去了哪裡？」跩哥忍住自己的情緒問家庭小精靈。

「不知道，哈利小主人沒有跟飄飄說。」飄飄說完這句話馬上離開。

聽見家庭小精靈說不知道跩哥馬上把手上的東西丟出去，沒想到這個動作糊了桌上哈利留給他的字跡，沒看見哈利回家讓他以為自己最愛的人離家出走，意識到這點跩哥很心慌。

他不知道失去哈利自己要怎麼過才好，明明他們兩人相安無事，最近也沒有吵架，哈利這樣無故的離家出走讓跩哥不知道是怎麼回事，更不知道為什麼哈利要拋棄自己。

心慌的跩哥不知道要去哪裡找人，想在家裡的角落找到哈利留給自己的線索，當他深吸一口氣後開始找東西，才發現桌上哈利有留下字條給自己，沒想到因為剛剛自己的動作而糊了字跡。

「該死的，哈利那傢伙到底是去了哪裡？」跩哥沒想到糊掉的地方是他最想要知道的地方。

哈利不知道跩哥因為自己而亂了手腳，反而很高興可以和大衛以及史考特聚在一起，已經好久沒有和他們兩人聚在一起，讓哈利不小心遺忘了時間，看見已經很晚的樣子決定在史考特這邊睡一晚。

史考特很高興哈利可以在自己這邊住上一晚，更開心可以和他一起睡覺，看見弟弟開心的樣子哈利沒多說什麼，只要他開心他就不會說什麼，畢竟是自己疼愛的弟弟。

「哈利，你要告訴跩哥說你來這裡了嗎？」大衛看見跩哥一直沒有追過來很好奇。

「我有留下紙條跟他說，說不定他沒還回家，所以沒看見。」哈利似乎不是那樣介意。

「管他那麼多，誰叫他老是和我搶哈利！」史考特在某些方面不喜歡跩哥。

「說的也是！」大衛聽見後沒有太大的意見。

等到第二天哈利回家之後看見跩哥臉色不好的樣子很疑惑，當跩哥看見哈利回家後勃然大怒，生氣的跩哥有點咄咄逼人，看見這樣的情形哈利不是很高興，自己已經有留下紙條告訴他，為什麼對方還要生氣？

一向好脾氣的哈利面對這樣的情形也很生氣，自然會跟跩哥大吼，不爽對方這樣針對自己，這樣栽贓自己的樣子讓哈利覺得與其這樣下去不如和跩哥分手會比較好，誤會讓他覺得好心痛。

「你是去哪裡了！整個晚上不回家！去跟哪個男人鬼混了！」跩哥跟哈利大吼著。

「我去找史考特，不是去和哪個男人鬼混，你是怎樣！」好脾氣的哈利聽見跩哥說的話很火大。

「你知不知道我以為你離家出走了！」跩哥很不爽的吼了哈利。

「我不是留了一張紙條給你了嗎？告訴你我去哪裡了。」哈利大聲的回應跩哥。

「那是什麼紙條，根本就看不懂！反正你肯定是去和哪個人鬼混了！」跩哥不相信哈利說的話。

「你不相信我，是嗎？我就是怕你擔心才留紙條給你，是你自己弄糊了還怪我，我們分手算了！」哈利心痛的說出這句話，他已經不知道要怎麼辦才好。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話清醒過來，看見哈利哭泣的樣子想要安慰他，當他伸出手想要觸碰哈利的時候，對方馬上把他甩開，之後甩門進入房間不讓跩哥進入，在房間裡面痛哭失聲。

一時不清醒的跩哥口不擇言，說了很多傷人的話，這點讓哈利很傷心，他沒想到自家戀人竟然是這樣的人，曾經以為他們可以攜手到老，這樣子根本是不可能繼續走下去。


	20. Day 20 一個驚喜

吵架過後他們兩人冷靜許多，跩哥知道這次的事情是自己錯了，哈利說的話不是說說而已，要是他狠下心的話肯定會分手，明明自己答應過所有疼愛哈利的長輩們，自己會好好的照顧他，沒想到會發生這樣嚴重的吵架。

「哈利，對不起，這次的事情是我的錯，原諒我，好不好？」跩哥敲敲房間的門，訴說自己的心情。

「我怎麼原諒你，你這樣不相信我…」哈利哽咽的聲音讓跩哥聽了很心痛。

「我…」跩哥突然不知道要怎麼說。

「我只愛你一個人，也有告知說我去哪裡，但是你卻這樣對我，我心好痛！」哈利已經不知道要說什麼才好。

跩哥跪下來把頭靠在門上，他不知道要說什麼才好，自己一個不小心讓他傷心難過，還口不擇言的誤會他，想要哈利原諒自己跩哥肯定要想一個辦法，他一定會想辦法讓哈利原諒自己。

趁著哈利關在房間當中整理自己的心情，跩哥的腦袋開始想要怎樣給哈利一個驚喜讓他原諒自己，同時也交代好飄飄說照顧好哈利，不要讓他亂想以及做出不好的事情來，飄飄自然會答應跩哥，會好好的看著哈利。

哈利待在房間當中不知道要說什麼，看見飄飄送上餐點給自己吃，乖乖的吃起飄飄所準備的餐點，心痛了一個晚上還是痛到不行，可是哈利沒有勇氣把跩哥的東西打包，然後把他趕出這裡，因為他是那樣的愛他。

「哈利小主人，吃點東西，不要和自己的身體過不去。」飄飄很擔心哈利會做出不好的事情。

「好…」哈利乖乖的吃起餐點。

「要飄飄打包馬份少爺的東西嗎？」飄飄知道哈利的心情很不好。

「先不用，我再想想。」哈利始終沒有這個勇氣去做這件事。

飄飄看見這樣的情形也不說話，跩哥離去之前拜託她不要把事情告訴哈利，身為家庭小精靈的自己只能守住承諾，但是看見哈利傷心難過的樣子卻很心疼，對她來說哈利是個很好的主人。

雖然飄飄很怕跩哥，但是看見跩哥和哈利很好的樣子也很為他們兩人開心，這次看見他們兩人吵架的樣子不知道要說什麼，畢竟她沒有主人的允許是不能把人丟出去的，不然其實吵架的時候飄飄想要把欺負哈利的跩哥給丟出門去。

跩哥親自去超市買材料，決定親手做一頓飯給哈利吃，如果只是買東西給哈利當禮物，對方肯定不會輕易的原諒自己，要有誠意的道歉禮物最好是自己可以親手做的。

「跩哥？」哈利穩定好情緒之後下樓看見跩哥在廚房煮飯的樣子差點沒笑出來。

「嘿！別笑我，我可是要給你一個驚喜的說，作為我道歉的誠意。」跩哥看見哈利露出笑容很開心。

「我可沒說我要原諒你。」哈利直接坐在沙發上看書，看見跩哥不高興的回去廚房弄餐點的樣子微笑。

看見這樣的情形哈利在沙發上偷笑，同時他也慶幸自己有用書本擋住自己的臉部，不讓自己的情緒透露給跩哥知道，其實在想通之後哈利的心已經軟了一半，看見跩哥正在廚房奮鬥的樣子決定心軟原諒他。

飄飄沒有哈利的命令也不打算進入廚房幫忙跩哥，就某些方面來說跩哥無權命令她，能命令她的人除了波特莊園的人以外就剩下布萊克家族的人，最重要的是她的主人是哈利。

只是因為跩哥是哈利的伴侶，飄飄尊重哈利的意思才會聽跩哥的命令，現在看見他們兩人吵架，她才不願意去幫忙跩哥，誰叫他欺負自己最寶貝的主人，哈利看見也沒有太大的意見。

「飄飄，沒事的，去做自己的事情，我會看著辦。」哈利笑笑的看著自己的家庭小精靈。

「好的！哈利小主人，飄飄先回去幫先生和夫人。」飄飄決定回去報告一切。

哈利不擔心飄飄回去報告一切，她會待在自己的身邊也有一部分是因為賽佛勒斯和雪兒不放心，他們知道自己的事情很多都是從飄飄口中得知，這點哈利一點也不意外。

跩哥好不容易端出可以看的餐點出來，哈利放下書籍走到餐桌邊等著他用好，雖然菜色賣象不怎麼樣，不知道味道如何，他只能相信跩哥弄出來的味道不差，不然今天他可以調制魔藥來喝。

哈利的魔藥學不差，簡單的家庭用藥他還可以處理，但要是進階的魔藥他可就沒有辦法，唯一會用的高級魔藥是解毒劑，這是他要考正氣師的時候賽佛勒斯給予他的訓練，讓他用身體記住要怎麼調配。

「吃吃看，我覺得味道還可以。」跩哥坐下來看著哈利。

「好。」哈利吃了一口覺得還好。

「味道怎樣？」跩哥很擔心今天要給哈利的驚喜會變成驚嚇。

「還可以，不難吃。」哈利覺得跩哥頗有天份。

聽見哈利的評語跩哥鬆了一口氣，其實了解哈利個性的他早已經知道對方已經原諒自己，但是跩哥知道自己這次做了太過份，自然會想辦法讓對方原諒自己，怎麼說他都不想要失去哈利。

吵架過後基本上沒什麼吃東西的哈利很快的把桌上的餐點都吃完，看見這樣的情形跩哥很滿意，看樣子今天準備的驚喜哈利很喜歡，只是一頓晚餐下來對方沒說話讓他有些不知道要怎麼辦才好。

「原諒我，好不好？」跩哥第一次用低姿態來請求哈利的原諒。

「早就原諒你了，笨蛋！」哈利故意撲到跩哥的身上。

跩哥很高興哈利原諒自己，同時也很高興他喜歡自己親自準備的驚喜，同時他也在內心當中暗暗發誓自己一定不要再和他吵架，偶爾也可以陪陪他在廚房裡煮飯，增加他們兩人之間的情趣。

吵架過後讓他們更是認知到自己的感情，知道自己絕對不可以失去對方，要是遇到同樣的情形下次絕對不可以吵架，一定要冷靜好好的和對方溝通，少了對方他們是那樣的不習慣，下次絕對不犯這樣的錯誤。


	21. Day 21 屋頂上看星星

「哈利，之前你們有爬上屋頂去看星星嗎？」跩哥進入閣樓發現可以去屋頂上看星空。

「有，小時候有一次心血來潮爬上去過，後來被爹地抓下來。」哈利很喜歡和弟弟們在夏天的夜晚來屋頂上看星空。

「為什麼？」跩哥不能理解。

「那時候我們才四歲，傑爾斯才三歲，沒大人看管當然會被抓下來。」哈利對此不以為意。

「果然是波特家的孩子…」跩哥只有這樣的想法。

「嘛…後來爹地拗不過我們，才帶我們上去看，那時候媽媽也有跟著一起上來。」哈利還記得他們三個被抱在他們懷裡看星空的情景。

之後只要有回來這裡他們都會故意爬到屋頂上來，只可惜麻瓜世界的光害越來越嚴重，想要看星空已經不是那麼容易的事情，除非你有鄧不利多的熄燈器，否則的話會很麻煩。

不過跩哥看見今天的星空很美的樣子還是和哈利一起上去屋頂看，底下的光害的話他們用其他的方式擋住，這樣的話美麗的星空在他們的面前一覽無遺，看見美麗的星空他們兩人心情很好。

哈利很想念以前在屋頂上看星空的情景，一家人難得聚在一起看星空，他喜歡依偎在養父母身邊和兩位弟弟一起看這美麗的星空，偶爾艾莉回來也會跟著他們一起上來看星空，那時候他們總是有許多話要告訴艾莉。

「你很喜歡來屋頂上看星空？」跩哥看見哈利開心的樣子決定有時間就陪他上來看星空。

「很喜歡，以前在這邊住的時候只要有時間就會爬上來看。」哈利很喜歡一家人一起看星空的時候。

「以後有時間陪你上來看。」跩哥只是這樣說。

「謝謝。」哈利露出開心的笑容。

「教父和雪兒真的很疼你。」跩哥知道因為他們自家戀人才會這樣好。

「是啊！我很喜歡他們，很感謝他們養育我長大。」哈利很感謝自己的養父母。

跩哥知道哈利從小親生父母親就不在身邊，加上魔法世界的大家又把他當成救世主，這對他來說壓力很大，幸虧他有一個只把他當成普通人的家庭，雖然大家的血緣關係有點薄弱，卻改變不了他們是一家人的事實。

哈利知道自己和跩哥在一起很幸福，對方對自己真的很好，除了那些自己看不慣的缺點以外，真的對自己很好，好到讓自己覺得要是少了他，似乎自己的生命就會不完整。

他們兩人早已經決定好要在一起組成一個家庭，長輩們的遺憾他們會一一的替他們實現，而且他們一定會過的比任何人還要幸福，哈利知道要是自己過的不幸福，一定會有人幫自己討回公道。

「跩哥，和你在一起真的很幸福。」哈利笑的很開心。

「我也是。」跩哥看著天空微笑。

「回屋裡去吧！有點冷了。」哈利搓搓自己的手後決定回屋子裡去。

「好。」跩哥跟著哈利一起回去屋子裡。

進入屋子之後飄飄泡了兩杯熱茶給他們喝，英國倫敦的晚上多少還是有些涼意，況且現在似乎快要接近秋天了，怎麼說夜晚的涼意足以讓人感冒，看完星空之後飄飄當然會泡熱茶給他們喝。

對於家庭小精靈的貼心哈利很高興，有這樣好的家庭小精靈在身邊很多事情不需要煩惱，不過哈利還是習慣不要事事都依賴家庭小精靈，這樣的話哪天自己變成一個廢人都不知道。

畢竟哈利知道賽佛勒斯和雪兒帶給他的教育是不可以太依賴家庭小精靈，有什麼事情可以自己動手的就盡量自己動手做，即使會用到魔法也無所謂，但他們是盡量不用魔法就不用，低調一點和常人無異最好。

「飄飄，謝謝。」哈利笑笑的看著家庭小精靈。

「哈利小主人要注意身體喔！不然先生和夫人會擔心的。」飄飄一臉擔心的看著哈利。

「好，我會注意身體，妳不要擔心。」哈利知道飄飄是個很盡責的家庭小精靈。

「哈利小主人每次都這麼說，但是比史考特小主人和傑爾斯小主人還要亂來，艾莉小姐也老是說哈利小主人很亂來！」飄飄所說的話讓哈利不知道要說什麼。

「嘛…好像是這樣，我會乖乖的注意身體。」哈利乖乖喝起手中的紅茶，面對飄飄說的話他不知道要怎麼說。

跩哥在旁間聽著他們主僕兩人的對話微笑，他覺得家庭小精靈說的話沒有任何的錯，就某些方面來說哈利的確是很亂來，讓自己也挺傷腦筋，自然才會讓飄飄擔心不已。

賽佛勒斯和雪兒才會要飄飄好好的看著哈利，當然同時也要好好的看著自己，跩哥知道有時候自己會縱容他，往往讓他們很傷腦筋，還好有家庭小精靈盯著他們才放心一點。

哈利一臉無辜的看著跩哥，反而只是看見跩哥聳聳肩沒有說話，最好不要得罪家庭小精靈，而自己的確對於哈利亂來的部份很傷筋，自然不會去和哈利說什麼，喝完手中的茶後把人抱在懷裡。

「生氣了？」跩哥輕輕的在哈利的耳邊說。

「沒有，被說的無話可說。」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「你在某些方面的確是很亂來。」跩哥很喜歡抱著哈利。

「連你也這樣說…」哈利沒想到跩哥竟然會這樣說。

哈利乖乖的待在跩哥的懷裡，其實他也承認自己在某些方面的確是很亂來，才會讓大家擔心不已，這樣讓家裡的人擔心讓他覺得很不好意思，同時也會讓跩哥擔心，看樣子需要好好反省自己才行。


	22. Day 22 一場飛來橫禍

前幾天跩哥出門的時候告訴哈利說自己要和賽佛勒斯去採藥，雪兒會暫時替代賽佛勒斯上課，至於是要去找什麼樣的藥材，哈利不清楚，只知道他們是要去採一種很稀有的藥材。

跩哥要哈利乖乖的待在家裡，除了去魔法部以外就只能去霍格華茲當中找人，其他地方等他回來後再一起去，為了不要讓自家戀人擔心，哈利很乾脆的去申請擔任黑魔法防禦學的助理教授。

「不知道爹地和跩哥是去哪裡採藥？」哈利喝著學校的家庭小精靈泡好的紅茶感到很幸福。

「誰知道呢！好像是去中國的樣子，說什麼那邊有一種很稀有的藥材。」雪兒也不太能理解丈夫會突然出門。

「媽媽不擔心嗎？爹地很久沒有拋下妳出遠門。」這點哈利很清楚就某些方面雪兒和賽佛勒斯是形影不離。

「是有點擔心，可是他堅持要去我也沒辦法，說地方太危險要我乖乖待在家裡。」雪兒當然會擔心丈夫的安全。

「所以才找跩哥一起去啊…」哈利對此不知道要說什麼。

「別想太多了，他們會沒事的！」雪兒笑笑的批改學生的作業。

哈利覺得如果是去採草藥，賽佛勒斯應該要帶雪兒一起去，他不相信雪兒不能避開那些危險，因為雪兒的能力真的很強，不輸給其他任何的女巫或是巫師，可以和洛克媲美。

照道理來說賽佛勒斯應該要和雪兒一起出門才對，讓跩哥來霍格華茲當中教書，暫時當一下代理教授，相信學生們會喜歡跩哥當他們的代課教授，自己也可以來替代一下洛克的位子，讓洛克可以休息一下。

雖然他是這樣想，可是事實不是這樣，哈利也沒辦法多說什麼，只希望賽佛勒斯和跩哥不會出事，這樣的話雪兒和他才不會擔心，要是他們出事情他們肯定會心疼不已。

「夫人、哈利小主人，先生和馬份少爺出事了，現在正在聖蒙果醫院當中治療！」波波出現在他們的面前讓他們很擔心。

「波波，你說什麼，爹地和跩哥出事了，為什麼？」哈利聽見消息急忙想要問清楚。

「哈利，不要急，我們去醫院看就知道，我先去告知麥教授。」雪兒聽見消息後馬上冷靜下來。

雪兒先離開去告訴麥教授自己需要離開一下，當然也告知自家父親說賽佛勒斯和跩哥出事情，她和哈利先去醫院看是什麼情況，麥教授和洛克聽見後點頭讓雪兒和哈利去看看情況。

因為是緊急事件的關係，波波直接用消影術帶他們去聖蒙果醫院當中，醫院的醫生看見雪兒的到來馬上請她幫忙，似乎是很棘手的病例的樣子，哈利先去雪兒的辦公室等待她處理好所有事情，打算到時候再和她一起去看賽佛勒斯和跩哥。

雪兒看見賽佛勒斯和跩哥的病情之後很頭痛，馬上調配魔藥幫忙治療他們兩人，只是簡單去採個藥為什麼會出事情她不知道，雖然想要質問他們兩人，但是現在卻不行，要等到他們兩人好了之後再說。

「真是的，怎麼會中了這麼少見的黑魔法？」雪兒先把討人厭又詛咒他們的黑魔法給移除。

「布萊克醫生，接下來？」其他的治療師看見這樣的情形不知道要怎麼做。

「配這一劑魔藥給他們喝，還沒醒的話先用打點滴的方式處理，醒了要他們灌下去。」雪兒處理完畢後開始交代。

「馬上去。」治療師聽見後馬上去做該做的事情。

雪兒確認兩人沒有太大的問題後回去辦公室告知哈利，畢竟自己需要把情況告知給哈利知道，不然的話她相信等跩哥醒來之後哈利肯定會好好的質問跩哥，雖然她也想要質問自己的丈夫就是。

波波告知自己這個消息的時候她的心跳差點停了，很怕賽佛勒斯和自己的第一任丈夫雷一樣會離開自己，如果不是哈利剛好在旁邊，她相信自己肯定會崩潰，而不是在這裡醫治他們兩人。

賽佛勒斯和跩哥醒過來之後看見雪兒和哈利在旁邊照顧他們，當雪兒看見他們醒過來之後請治療師來處理點滴的問題，順便把魔藥給帶來要他們兩人喝下去，之後自己和哈利要來好好質問到底是怎麼回事。

「中了黑魔法，遇見食死徒了？」哈利一臉不太高興的看著跩哥。

「和教父費了一番功夫才解決他。」跩哥看見哈利生氣的樣子乖乖坦白。

「是阿爾發追捕的傢伙吧？你和爹地遇上他了？」哈利看了一下受傷的痕跡後知道是哪個食死徒。

「你怎麼知道？」跩哥有些訝異哈利清楚這情況。

「那傢伙是殺死雷叔叔的兇手，阿爾發一直在找他是想要替自己的搭檔報仇，他對那件事情很過意不去。」哈利擁抱跩哥，很慶幸他沒有離開自己。

「是因為阿姨的關係舅舅才會想要親自動手的吧！」跩哥拍拍哈利的背部，他知道這件事的來龍去脈。

哈利進入魔法部工作後才知道殺死傑爾斯的父親的兇手一直沒有被逮捕到案，阿爾發和傑爾斯一直想要把人逮捕歸案，想要了卻雪兒的一樁心願，卻一直沒有掌握到那傢伙的行蹤，直到這次賽佛勒斯和跩哥出門遇上意外才知曉。

看樣子這次阿爾發也有跟去，不然他們兩人怎麼可以這麼快的就被送入醫院當中治療，當雪兒從阿爾發和賽佛勒斯口中得知後沒有多說什麼，只是慶幸死神沒有把自己的第二任丈夫給帶走。

「還好你沒事，不然我不知道要怎麼活下去。」哈利聽見跩哥出意外的時候差點心跳停止。

「所以我才從死神的手中掙脫，我可不想看你一個人孤單的活在世上，況且我都還沒和你組成家庭。」跩哥才不願意還沒實現願望就先走。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利不知道要說什麼才好，原來在這些年當中自己真的離不開跩哥，想要永遠和他在一起，知道他出事的時候自己徬徨無措不知道該怎麼辦才好，好在自己最愛的人回到自己的身邊，他這才放心許多。


	23. Day 23 討論關於孩子的話題

當跩哥可以出院回家休養之後，哈利一直待在他的附近跟前跟後，就是怕他再次出意外，看見這樣的情形跩哥想要偷笑，讓哈利照顧自己這個美夢這次可以實現他當然很高興。

看見跩哥笑的很高興的樣子哈利真不知道要說什麼才好，照顧病人的經驗他不是沒有，只是沒想到要照顧自家戀人，因為哈利覺得從事正氣師的自己比跩哥還要容易受到傷害。

「還好你和爹地都回來了，不然我和媽媽肯定會崩潰。」哈利很慶幸跩哥回到自己的身邊。

「教父很清楚，所以他說硬撐也要撐回來。」跩哥把人抱在自己的懷裡安撫著。

「你們的運氣也太好了，竟然會遇到他。」哈利想到就不知道要怎麼說。

「其實說去採藥草只是幌子，正確來說我們是去幫阿爾發追他。」跩哥覺得還是和哈利承認會比較好。

「果然…」哈利大概知道賽佛勒斯的用心在哪裡。

「我還想要和你生孩子，當然不會比你早走。」跩哥突然說出這句話讓哈利措手不及。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利馬上臉紅，他沒想到談論這樣嚴肅的話題竟然會讓他脫口說出這樣的話，看見哈利臉紅的樣子跩哥心情很好，他不知道為什麼這句話就脫口而出，想要讓他知道自己真的很想和他在一起。

在魔法世界當中同性在一起的人很多，甚至比麻瓜世界還要開放，自然會擁有同性伴侶生子的藥品存在，跩哥確定哈利要和自己在一起，他當然會讓哈利服用那個藥品，這點是無庸置疑的。

當然哈利也願意服用那款魔藥，既然決定和跩哥一起共組家庭，他當然會願意去做這樣的事情，不過孩子們的姓氏他們可就要好好的商量，畢竟他們雙方的家族都需要一個繼承人。

「什麼跟我生孩子啊！你知不知道我很擔心你會出事耶！」哈利嚴正的和跩哥抗議。

「所以我這不就回來了嗎？」跩哥一臉無辜的看著哈利。

「我說你啊！到底有沒有病人的自覺！」哈利氣呼呼的樣子真的很可愛。

「有，不要擔心，我不會出事，就像你說的那樣，不管怎樣我都會回到你身邊。」跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡抱好。

「笨蛋…」聽見跩哥深情的話，哈利不知道要怎樣開口罵人。

第一時間得知對方出事的時候，他差點不知道要怎麼辦才好，甚是會擔心養母做出什麼不好的事情來，當年的一切他還是很清楚，哈利很怕雪兒會做出傻事，至少當下沒有太大的問題，也慶幸他們可以醒過來。

哈利不知道自己是否有勇氣去面對跩哥的離去，不知道是否自己失去後還能用什麼方式活下去，家裡的兩個大人都是失去自己最愛的人，那種絕望哈利從小看到大，那種心痛到底有多痛誰也不清楚。

至少他很慶幸跩哥回到自己的身邊，自己不需要擔心那麼多，至於剛剛的話題哈利實在是不知道要說什麼才好，雖然已經有心理準備要和他一起共組家庭，但是他沒想到他竟然會和自己聊生孩子的話題。

「你就這麼認為我一定會替你生孩子？」哈利推開跩哥很嚴肅的看著他。

「不然你要替誰生？還是你想要誰幫你生？」跩哥的語氣是那樣的不好。

「只有幫你生好不好？腦袋不要亂想！」哈利聽見跩哥吃醋的話馬上反駁。

「我當然知道你只幫我生，我開玩笑的。」看見哈利生氣的樣子跩哥馬上安撫他。

「要是生下來都是男孩子，可要一人一個繼承者，女孩子的話，你說呢？」哈利用力捏了跩哥之後告訴他。

「我都可以，女孩子也一樣。」跩哥摸摸剛剛自己被哈利捏的地方。

「嗯，等孩子出生後就知道。」哈利暫時不想要去考慮那麼多。

跩哥很高興哈利願意和自己一起孕育屬於他們的骨肉，很久以前自己的目標就是要和他在一起組成家庭，這點哈利很清楚，只是他沒想到跩哥會這樣專情，畢竟在他的認知當中貴族的婚姻大多都是政治聯姻。

魯休斯和水仙的感情很好的確是讓哈利訝異，布萊克家族的人大多都是娶自己最愛的人，或是和自己最愛的人在一起，自然沒有這種問題，不過這是直屬洛克這一房的人，水仙他們家的人卻不是這樣。

貝拉嫁給雷斯壯家族的人，但是夫妻倆個性不合，成為食死徒之後各自背叛對方，之後的下場很慘就是，至於聽說貝拉爬上佛地魔的床然後生下孩子的傳言，就流傳在魔法世界當中。

「你會擔心我們的血脈只有一個人嗎？」哈利想起自己和跩哥的家族的孩子並不多。

「沒有這種恐怖的詛咒，不需要擔心那麼多。」跩哥只有一個人是因為水仙的身體不適合多生孩子。

「我家只有在我這代才有兩個孩子，雖然是不同母親…可是馬份家好像都是單傳。」哈利提起自家的狀況有點不知道要怎麼說。

「我們家會兩代單傳是因為我母親和祖母不適合多生孩子。」跩哥很清楚家族的病史，但他知道也有一部份是因為貴族家庭長期聯姻的關係。

「那就希望我們的孩子可以多一點。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

哈利當然也知道跩哥說的話，貴族家庭大多都是政治婚姻，只要生下繼承人就不會繼續說什麼，波特家的人是例外，人丁是挺旺盛的，只是不知道為什麼查勒斯和克萊雅只生一個，就是他的父親詹姆。

布萊克家族反而小孩子很多，光是洛克就有三個孩子，更不用說洛克那一代有四個兄弟姐妹，大家各自也有兩個、三個以上的孩子，他們的孩子所生的孩子也是有兩三個。

跩哥知道哈利沒問過大衛和史考特想要有幾個孩子，不過自己想要和哈利擁有兩個孩子和兩個女兒，或是兩個兒子和一個女兒，之後到底會有幾個孩子就再說，現在想這件事還太早。


	24. Day 24 因惡劣天氣被困在家裡

「嘖！竟然下暴雨。」跩哥看了電視後發現到最近的天氣很不好。

「不能用消影術，下雨的關係咕嚕粉的連結好像也不太好…」哈利看見外頭的天氣很傷腦筋。

「我還沒恢復不能上班，你是要去魔法部嗎？」跩哥看見哈利傷腦筋的樣子把人拉到懷裡。

「沒有要去，只是想去斜角巷買點東西。」哈利決定乖乖的留在家裡。

跩哥看著哈利然後親吻他，對方也乖乖的回應他的吻，在這樣親吻當中他們兩人開始擦槍走火，情慾和慾火侵襲他們的腦袋，跩哥想要把人壓在自己的身下，讓哈利只能在自己的身下呻吟。

他們遵從自己的欲望扯下對方的衣服，開始他們兩人的親密關係，跩哥喜歡先親吻哈利的脖子，然後開始慢慢進攻，甚至會在他的身上留下屬於自己的記號，而哈利也沒閒著，會想辦法讓跩哥興奮起來。

哈利每次看見跩哥喜歡在自己的身上留下記號不知道要多說什麼，很多時候還是會任由他在自己的身上這樣做，有些時候哈利會容忍跩哥對自己為所欲為，只要不要太過分他都接受。

「你這裡果然還是很敏感。」跩哥輕輕的撩動哈利敏感的地方。

「唔…嗯…」哈利在跩哥的刺激下不知道要說什麼。

「喜歡嗎？」跩哥故意這樣問。

「喜歡…」哈利已經不知道要怎麼說。

「乖。」跩哥露出滿意的笑容。

跩哥很滿意哈利的表情，看見他舒服的樣子很開心，這就表示哈利是接受自己，偶爾還可以看見哈利主動的誘惑自己，不一樣的哈利只有自己可以看見，其他人想要看到根本不可能。

因為跩哥不可能把這樣的哈利給其他人看，只有自己可以看見的樣子他當然不會讓其他人看見，看見哈利在自己身下臉紅呻吟的樣子他會更興奮，更想要進入他的身體裡。

「哈利，放鬆！我要進入了。」跩哥開始緩緩的進入哈利的體內。

「好舒服…」感受到跩哥進入自己的體內哈利只覺得自己某些部分被填滿，但其他還不夠。

「等等就滿足你。」跩哥感受到哈利在扭腰，似乎是要告訴自己還不夠，希望他可以給更多。

「啊哈！嗯…快點…還要…」哈利的呻吟聲音讓跩哥很興奮。

聽見自家戀人說的話跩哥馬上開始加快動作，想要頂到哈利敏感的地方，撞擊到他敏感的地方的時候，哈利所露出來的表情是那樣令人不知道要說什麼，跩哥很喜歡看他的那種表情，自然動作會更賣力一些。

跩哥的動作讓哈利只能用身體反應去回應他，即使是對方親吻自己也只能用本能去回應，然後不自覺的夾緊他的腰部，隨著他的動作繼續下去，對此跩哥當然很高興。

直到他們兩人已經達到巔峰的時候，跩哥釋放在哈利的身體裡面，而哈利的話自然釋放在跩哥的身上，但是他們兩人都不介意，對他們來說這樣的性愛關係很適合他們兩人。

「真希望你可以順利懷上孩子。」完事過後跩哥突然說出這句話。

「我們還沒結婚，別那麼緊張。」哈利主動親吻跩哥。

「但我現在就想要和你在一起。」親吻過後跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「未婚生子我可是會被爹地和媽媽趕出家門。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話很無奈。

「我會在他們知道之前把你娶回家。」跩哥早就希望可以和哈利在一起。

「為什麼不是你嫁給我呢？」哈利似笑非笑的看著跩哥。

「這個嘛！因為我是讓你懷孕的人。」跩哥壞心的笑容讓哈利很想打他。

「什麼啦！」哈利聽見後不知道要說什麼。

「哈哈！」跩哥看見哈利的反應笑的很開心。

當然哈利知道他們結婚在一起不會改變什麼，只是偶爾會這樣打打鬧鬧，用說話的方式來調戲對方，不過每次都是跩哥佔上風，這點讓哈利很不高興，可是也沒太過計較。

跩哥知道哈利其實知道自己有在偷偷讓他服用生子藥，看見他不動聲色的樣子不知道要說什麼，如果萬一真的讓自己說中的話，對方不知道會有什麼樣的反應，只是哈利不說跩哥也不問就是。

哈利很清楚跩哥的意圖，就是因為太過清楚所以才沒跟他說，或許他的內心當中也有想要替跩哥生下孩子，想要和他在一起組成一個家庭，然後一起相伴到老，就像天狼星和雷木思那樣。

「跟我一起相伴到老，不好嗎？」跩哥刻意這樣問哈利。

「沒有不好，我並不排斥和你一起相伴到老。」哈利知道這是自己內心的渴望。

「我很期待可以和你一起相伴到老。」跩哥牽起哈利的手然後看著他。

「我也是。」哈利看見跩哥真誠的眼神很想哭。

雖然不是出自破碎的家庭，養父母是那樣的疼愛他，但哈利知道他多少還是渴望可以和自己最愛的人在一起，然後擁有一個屬於自己完整的家，因為把他養大的家是已經支離破碎之後重新組成的家。

一年當中有兩天總是會看見養父母痛苦的樣子，當年養母在海邊哭泣的樣子讓哈利永遠忘不了，就算再婚後也還是無法不去思念自己最愛的人，每每看見這樣的情形哈利就替他們心疼。

因此在潛意識當中希望可以和自己最愛的人組成一個屬於自己的家，然後過的很幸福讓他們放心，希望他們不要擔心自己，可以開開心心的和身邊的人一起相伴到老，甜蜜的度過未來的所有日子。


	25. Day 25 喝醉

跩哥知道哈利對於喝酒總是淺嚐即止，並沒有看過他喝醉的樣子，當然自己喝酒也有節制，絕對不會在外人的面前喝醉，當然他們兩人沒有意願想要看對方喝醉的樣子，也沒興趣看。

今天是一個月一次的家族聚會，布萊克家的家族聚會，外出遊玩的孩子們都會回家來聚會，凝聚一下家庭力量的今天，跩哥和哈利來到天狼星家聚會，賽佛勒斯和雪兒當然也會一起出現。

「咦？要喝酒嗎？雷木思不是才禁止天狼星喝？」哈利看見桌上的烈酒有些疑問。

「我解禁了，今天難得大家都回來。」雷木思笑笑的看著哈利。

「嘛…跩哥還是小心一點好，天狼星可不會放過你。」雪兒知道天狼星絕對不會放過跩哥。

「我會準備好解酒劑。」賽佛勒斯才不管他們。

「誰叫那小子拐了我家寶貝教子！」跩哥和哈利在一起這麼多年，天狼星還是看不慣跩哥。

看見天狼星今天決定要好好的灌醉跩哥，哈利不會說什麼，更不會去阻止自家教父，賽佛勒斯也懶的去阻止天狼星，如果詹姆還活著的話肯定也會這樣做，雷木思看見雖然無奈也不想管那麼多，雪兒更不會去阻止天狼星。

跩哥當然願意接受堂舅天狼星的挑戰，雖然小時候天狼星很疼愛自己，但是知道自己和哈利在一起後有點不知道要說什麼，當然現在他也會用自己的方式來關心他們兩人。

吃過晚餐之後天狼星開始和跩哥拼酒，大家看見這樣的情形不想去管那麼多，哈利只能同情跩哥，史考特開心的看著這樣的情形，似乎很高興天狼星可以幫自己報復一下跩哥。

「天狼星，灌多一點！」史考特對於跩哥搶走自家兄長這件事很不高興。

「我會好好的灌醉他，別擔心，我會替你出氣的，史考特。」天狼星微笑的看著史考特。

賽佛勒斯對於兒子的個性實在是不知道要說什麼，不管經過多少年的時間天狼星的個性還像個小孩子一樣，幸虧雷木思總是會容忍他，其他人看見這樣的情形繼續去做自己的事情。

雪兒只是靠在賽佛勒斯的身上沒有多說什麼，似乎不想要去解決這個問題，她知道哈利很幸福，和跩哥在一起很幸福，自己的心態和莉莉一樣，只要孩子們幸福就好，身為父親的男人們總是會捨不得，比母親還要捨不得。

哈利知道跩哥的酒量很好，至於為什麼會很好他不清楚，似乎是因為成年過後接手家裡的生意後開始應酬後的習慣，偶爾在家裡他們兩人會小酌一杯，不會過多的貪杯，就不知道他和天狼星喝酒會有什麼情形產生。

「跩哥，不要勉強，天狼星要事提出太過分的要求不要勉強。」哈利看見這樣的情形還是偷偷的和跩哥說。

「放心吧！會沒事的，喝醉你就把我帶回家，總要讓天狼星安心。」跩哥知道自己能夠做多少就做多少，尤其是可以讓長輩放心的事情。

「好吧！不要勉強。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話不知道要說什麼。

「我會有分寸的。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰讓他安心。

天狼星出手果然不手軟，給跩哥喝的大多都是烈酒，看見這樣的情形哈利有些無奈，因為他知道自家戀人有點措手不及，沒想到天狼星會丟出這麼多的混酒，而且酒精濃度很高。

不光是麻瓜世界的酒，也把魔法世界當中的烈酒拿出來，似乎有股想要拼命的感覺，雷木思看見這樣的情形很無奈，實在是不知道天狼星的用意在哪裡，只希望到時候天狼星不要先受不了而醉倒。

哈利看了一下賽佛勒斯和雪兒一眼，看見養父母沒有太大的動靜也不想多說什麼，他們這群小孩子分成兩派各自幫支持的人加油，今天的聚會洛克夫妻因為有事情沒有來，艾莉也因為查理那邊無法離開而沒出席，就只剩下他們幾個而已。

「哈利，下賭注了啦！快點！要賭誰贏？」大衛看見哈利發呆的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「賭金多少？英鎊還是加隆？」哈利很乾脆直接問。

「用加隆或是西可、納特都可以，你要賭多少？」大衛開心的樣子讓哈利不知道要說什麼才好。

「2加隆，跩哥贏。」哈利決定遵從自己的直覺。

雷木思看見這樣的情形沒有阻止他們，反而是拿起一本書開始來看，賽佛勒斯和雪兒在討論一些事情，順便參予一下賭局，孩子們把自己的零用金拿出來賭，看看等下到底是誰贏，他們可是很期待誰先醉倒。

最後天狼星沒有把跩哥灌醉，反而是自己先醉倒，雷木思看見這樣的情形苦笑，哈利看見跩哥也快要醉倒的樣子馬上扶住他先回家去，賭金晚點平分好之後肯定會送到自己的手上，這是他們的規矩。

回到家後哈利先拿一些解酒的東西給跩哥喝，對方乖乖的喝下他給的解酒劑，看見哈利著急的樣子跩哥露出開心笑容，哈利親吻跩哥的額頭，似乎是想要安撫他或是怎樣跩哥不清楚。

「你賭我贏？」跩哥看見賭金傳到他們家來微笑。

「當然要賭你贏，不然要賭誰？」哈利無奈的看著跩哥。

「肯定是我！」跩哥把人拉到懷裡親吻，哈利不知道要怎樣把人給推開。

最後他們兩人回房間滾了一圈，哈利沒想到跩哥即使喝到快要醉倒還是有辦法把自己壓在身下，不過自己也懶的推開他，任由他在自己的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡，他很願意讓跩哥這樣做。

看見跩哥安穩的睡在自己的身邊，哈利露出好看的微笑，他知道跩哥不容易放下姿態來討好其他人，但是遇到自己的長輩們都會這樣做，儘管天狼星對他來說也是很重要的舅舅也是。

看見跩哥這樣用心哈利也不好說什麼，只是希望他不要太過勉強，有時候天狼星和小孩子差不多，聽說自家父親也是這樣的人，或許男人的心中總是會住著一個小男孩，難得看見一次跩哥醉倒也是很幸福的事情。


	26. Day 26 無傷大雅的小打小鬧

「唔…頭好痛！」跩哥醒來的第一件事情就是被頭痛侵襲。

「誰叫你昨天要和天狼星拼酒。」哈利看見這樣的情形很無奈，拿了解酒劑給他。

「有的時候也是要討好一下他們。」跩哥乖乖的喝下解酒劑。

「別把我嚇到就好。」哈利鬼使神差的捏了跩哥的臉。

他發現到跩哥的臉蛋很好捏，對方也任由自己這樣揉捏，等到受不了的時候才揮開哈利的手，哈利笑笑的看著跩哥，最後親吻他的額頭，去準備他們兩人的早餐讓他享用。

跩哥評估自己真的起不來，他知道哈利會把早餐給端上來給他吃，自己不需要擔心吃不到早餐，他一點也不後悔自己昨天和天狼星拼酒，只要讓長輩安心可以把哈利交給自己照顧，做什麼事情都無所謂。

哈利把早餐放在餐盤上，打算和跩哥一起在房間當中吃早餐，很多時候跩哥總是會想要讓長輩們放心，只要長輩們提起任何要求跩哥都會去做，對此哈利覺得很窩心。

「可以起床嗎？吃早餐了。」哈利把早餐端到房間來。

「可以，只是覺得頭還是很痛。」跩哥乖乖的吃起今天的早餐。

「那是因為你喝太多了。」哈利故意捏跩哥的臉蛋。

「不要老是捏我的臉蛋！」跩哥拍掉哈利的手。

「你的臉蛋很好捏耶！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「就算很好捏也不要給我捏！」跩哥不爽的看著哈利。

看見這樣的情形哈利沒有太多意見，聽見跩哥說的話當然會乖該收手，要不然的話對方肯定會不開心，該收手的時候自己還是要收手，不然的話對方肯定會不高興，到時候兩人肯定會吵架。

這種無傷大雅的小打小鬧他們偶爾會做，只要不要太過分對方大多都會容忍自己去做，這也是培養感情的一種方式，他們很喜歡用這樣的方式來培養感情，甚至用這樣的方式可以來挑戰對方的底線。

吃過早餐之後跩哥決定再次躺床，哈利看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，收拾好東西之後也陪著他一起躺床，只是不同的是跩哥是在睡覺他是在看書，難得有這樣悠閒的時間也不錯。

「結果你贏了多少？」閉上眼睛之前跩哥問了一下昨天的事情。

「挺多的，沒去數。」哈利只是稍微看了一眼之後就收起來。

「到底有幾個人賭我贏…？」跩哥說完後馬上沉睡。

「只有我…」哈利看見跩哥睡著的樣子微笑。

哈利知道大衛和史考特、傑爾斯是押天狼星贏，雪倫和雷木思、泰迪押兩人同時倒下，只有自己押跩哥會贏，賽佛勒斯和雪兒沒有下注，對他們來說這個賭注沒有太大的意思。

只是偷偷的贊助一些錢來幫助哈利，他們知道跩哥會為了哈利而贏，自然不需要刻意去和他們起舞，跩哥是什麼樣個性的孩子賽佛勒斯和雪兒很清楚，不然他們不會把哈利交給他。

哈利始終相信跩哥，只要是他說的話自己都會相信，或許只要不要太過分他都會相信，因為他知道跩哥不會做出一些讓人傷腦筋的事情，而且說不會勉強自己就真的不會勉強自己。

「還想睡？」哈利看見跩哥醒了過來的樣子親吻他的臉頰。

「不，該醒了。」跩哥抓住哈利的手把他拉到自己的眼前。

「所以現在想做什麼？」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「這個嘛…」跩哥開始親吻哈利。

「早安。」親吻完畢之後哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「早安。」跩哥很願意起床和哈利做一些其他的事情。

雖然跩哥很想要和哈利一起滾床單，但是他知道要是自己這樣做的話，哈利肯定會不高興，絕對、絕對會不高興，到時候自己肯定會被他趕到沙發上去睡覺，這樣吃力不討好的事情他才不會去做。

哈利當然知道跩哥很想要和自己滾床單，在一起那麼久了他早已經摸清楚跩哥的個性，不過今天並不適合在床上待一整天，畢竟昨天跩哥才拼酒過，就算自己很想要還是需要體諒他才行。

天狼星給跩哥灌的酒可全部都是烈酒，不是簡單的解酒劑就可以代謝完畢，哈利不會讓跩哥傷害自己的身體，他很清楚酒喝多了對身體不是很好，自然不希望在他不舒服的時候做那件事情。

「雖然很想做愛，可是你不會肯。」跩哥喜歡把哈利抱在懷裡，把人抱在懷裡的感覺很幸福。

「你現在的身體不行，可不要忘了昨天你被天狼星灌了多少烈酒。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話很無奈。

「我知道你會擔心我，但我真的沒事。」跩哥想要身體力行讓哈利知道自己沒事，可以好好的帶給他快感。

「昨天晚上已經做了一次，你還想要？」哈利看見這樣的情形很無奈，決定主動親吻跩哥。

開始親吻之後他們兩人一發不可收拾，至於最後達到他們兩人想要做的事情，那已經是後事，對他們來說現在來好好享受親密關係才是最重要的，他們發生關係的次數可是很頻繁，最近沒什麼發洩當然要好好的享受一下。

跩哥不會放過機會和哈利發生關係，他喜歡看哈利在自己身下呻吟的樣子，更喜歡開發哈利身上所有敏感的地方，更喜歡自己進入他的身體之後哈利的表情，這些他都很喜歡。

現在只要享受做愛的感覺就好，其他的事情就不要想那麼多，反正也不會有人闖入他們的家中，想要在哪裡發生關係是他們的事情，沒有人可以管那麼多，在家裡所有的角落留下屬於他們兩人的氣味，這可是他們最愛做的事情。


	27. Day 27 穿錯衣服

做愛過後他們兩人迷迷糊糊的睡著了，直到家裡有些動靜他們兩人才起床，只是說迷糊的兩人各自穿上對方的衣服也沒任何的感覺，反而把他們的朋友給嚇壞，還想盡辦法調侃他們一番。

很難得的榮恩、妙麗這對夫妻來拜訪他們，不知道怎麼回事連潘西也一起過來拜訪，只要家裡有人進入跩哥和哈利自然會感受到，同時家庭小精靈飄飄也會來告知他們兩人。

「哈利小主人、馬份少爺，榮恩少爺、妙麗小姐、潘西小姐來拜訪。」飄飄站在門口告知他們兩人。

「榮恩他們過來，不是沒約？潘西過來做什麼？」哈利聽見飄飄說的話腦袋開始轉動起來。

「或許只是單純的想要來拜訪而已，想那麼多做什麼。」跩哥把衣服丟給哈利讓他穿上。

此時他們兩人沒意識到自己穿到對方的衣服，滾了一遍床單之後他們又睡過去，直到飄飄來叫他們的時候才清醒許多，這才發現到屋子裡有人進入，快速的把衣服給穿好準備去見客人。

等到他們下樓的時候，其他人用懷疑的眼光看著他們兩個，他們這才意識到自己穿到對方的衣服，不過他們兩人也沒打算把衣服換下來，既然都已經穿錯了，那就將錯就錯。

跩哥慶幸他們兩人身材差不多，不然的話肯定會知道穿錯對方的衣服，雖然如此他們也不是很介意，畢竟在家裡他們也是會有穿錯衣服的情形，早已經習慣這樣的情形發生。

「你們是不是穿到對方的衣服啦！？」妙麗用一種疑惑的眼神看著他們。

「對啊！兄弟，那好像不是你會穿的類型。」好歹七年都是同學的榮恩很清楚哈利穿的類型。

「跩哥不管穿什麼都好好看！」潘西還是改不掉對跩哥的迷戀。

「穿錯了，剛剛太急著下來拿錯了。」哈利看見身上的衣服沒有太大的感覺。

「反正又不是第一次穿錯，有什麼好大驚小怪的！」跩哥聽見哈利說的話馬上翻白眼。

「嘛…算了，飄飄，泡茶給大家喝！」哈利很乾脆的下樓和大家聊天。

「我們在一起那麼久了，有什麼好計較的。」跩哥可以不著痕跡的吃著哈利的豆腐。

被摸來摸去的哈利也懶的去把對方推開，反正他們的朋友早已經習慣他們兩人放閃的舉動，潘西雖然很不甘心跩哥被哈利搶去，但是她知道跩哥從小到大的心上人是哈利，除此之外沒有其他人。

妙麗和榮恩開心的和哈利聊天，潘西的話則是和跩哥聊天，似乎是有事情才會來拜訪他們，似乎是告訴他們最近魔法部會有一個萬聖節活動，需要各自帶自己的伴侶一起去參加。

哈利聽見好友說的這個活動沒有太大的意見，他能帶的伴侶無非是跩哥，要是自己身邊沒有出現跩哥的話，肯定又會有許多流言斐語，到時候肯定又要傷腦筋，他才不想這樣呢！

「萬聖節活動要跟我一起參加嗎？」送走了好友們後哈利轉過頭來問跩哥。

「當然會和你一起參加。」跩哥內心當中有個底，想要趁此活動來求婚。

「那麼…要繼續我們睡前做的事情嗎？」很難得哈利自己主動和跩哥求歡。

「真難得看你這樣主動。」跩哥笑笑的看著自家戀人。

「我主動不好嗎？」哈利笑的很開心，一個眼神就讓飄飄離開家裡。

「不，很好。」跩哥開始親吻哈利。

哈利差點被跩哥親吻到喘不過氣來，一個順手他把跩哥壓在自己的身下，然後跨坐在他的身上幫他寬衣解帶，看見這樣的情形跩哥露出好看的笑容，他喜歡看哈利主動的樣子。

看見哈利主動的樣子跩哥也興奮起來，一邊挑逗跩哥的哈利沒想到會摸到他興奮起來的肉棒，看見跩哥興奮起來的樣子哈利也小小的忍受不了，開始用自己的身體摩擦著。

「看見我主動的樣子你馬上就興奮起來了。」哈利幫跩哥解開束縛。

「這是當然的，誰叫你這麼迷人。」解開束縛後跩哥馬上站起來把哈利抱起來。

「喂、喂、喂…」哈利本來想要叫出來卻被跩哥堵住。

跩哥把哈利抱到餐桌上，抬高他的大腿開始做擴張運動，儘管他們兩人的前端已經因為剛剛的刺激而舉了起來，卻還是不減他們兩人的興致，直到跩哥順利的進入哈利的體內之後，哈利才得以做了起來。

不過這樣的體位更是刺激不已，哈利除了呻吟不知道還能做什麼，有時候因為太過興奮而咬了跩哥，留下屬於他的記號，而對方當然也會在自己的身上留下屬於他的記號。

他們好久沒有享受過這樣刺激的性愛，平常他們發生關係不會用這樣激烈的體位或是動作，對他們來說偶爾一次這樣的激烈性愛可以維持他們之間的關係，他們喜歡這樣的感覺。

「嗯…跩哥…好舒服…」哈利感受到跩哥在自己體內的動作很舒服。

「你夾的很緊！」跩哥用力一頂把精華都射入哈利的體內。

「唔…」哈利也噴發在跩哥的身上。

「真舒服。」跩哥露出開心的笑容。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話實在是不知道要說什麼，性愛過後滿身大汗讓他想要進入浴室當中洗澡，看見這樣的情形跩哥當然把哈利抱到浴室當中洗澡，每次性愛過後跩哥一定會好好的幫哈利清理。

疲累的身軀泡在熱水當中是多麼舒服的事情，哈利很喜歡跩哥的售後服務，果然放假是需要好好休息，但是可以和自己最愛的人做一件讓人覺得舒服的事情也一種很幸福的事情。


	28. Day 28 一方受輕傷

「晚一點你要煮飯嗎？我好累！不准使喚我家的飄飄。」哈利說完這句話看見跩哥的表情馬上補上自己的話語。

「就這麼想吃我親手做的飯菜？」跩哥知道哈利不准自己使喚家庭小精靈，這就表示說他想要吃自己親手做的飯菜。

「我的確是想要吃你親手做的飯菜，而且是不用家事魔法的那種，真正的親手做的。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

「這下子我可要傷腦筋了，我對切菜不是那樣拿手的說。」跩哥當然會如自家戀人的意。

雖然跩哥嘴上這樣說，但是還是進入廚房當中幫哈利煮一頓好吃的飯菜，哈利乖乖的坐在沙發上等他，想到他們兩人每次在沙發上發生關係的樣子讓哈利不禁臉紅，原來和跩哥在一起是這樣幸福的事情。

當出哈利沒想到跩哥會過來和自己一起住，自己不過只是想要獨立一點，才會搬出家裡來到麻瓜世界當中住，也不太想打擾養父母甜蜜的生活，加上弟弟們也搬離家裡，自己也該出來住。

後來看見跩哥出現在自己的面前很訝異，不過他很高興可以和跩哥一起住，至少他們兩人住在一起有很多事情可以一起做，甚至可以好好的磨合他們兩人的個性，最後他們是否可以結為連理那就不得而知。

『原來和跩哥在一起很幸福，好在爹地、媽媽以及魯休斯和水仙答應讓我們在一起。』哈利想起以前的事情有些不知道要說什麼。

「好痛！」跩哥大叫的聲音讓哈利回神。

「怎麼了？」哈利馬上走入廚房看是發生什麼事情。

「嘖！竟然切到手了！」跩哥不爽又無奈的看著傷口。

「我幫你包紮，剩下的我來。」哈利知道跩哥不用魔法根本不行。

「好。」看見哈利堅持的樣子跩哥也不好說什麼。

哈利幫跩哥包紮完畢之後進入廚房把剩下的事情給做好，看見這樣的情形跩哥多少有些不好意思，看見哈利做飯的背影多少有些安心的感覺，有時候他很佩服哈利可以不用魔法就把所有的餐點做完。

用魔法很多事情可以感到很方便，他們也會用家事魔法解決一些事情，跩哥突然覺得有這樣好的戀人還是快點娶回家，他相信父母親一定會希望自己快點把哈利給娶回家。

這裡未來會成為他們的家，開心的和對方在一起生活，一起去霍格華茲當中教學，等有了孩子之後他們可以帶著孩子去玩，或是撥出時間好好的陪伴他們自己的父母親。

「你果然還是不習慣麻瓜的生活。」哈利很快的把晚餐弄好，慶幸跩哥已經做好一半。

「我哪像你過的生活半麻瓜和半巫師的生活。」跩哥用一種讓哈利不知道怎麼說的表情看著他。

「那是因為媽媽很堅持過這樣的生活，儘管她是巫師貴族家庭的孩子。」哈利知道是因為自己生母的關係才會過這樣的生活。

「洛克就這樣教導天狼星、阿爾發、雪兒他們，不是莉莉的關係。」跩哥很清楚天狼星他們的家庭狀況。

「每個家庭的狀況都不同，誰知道自己的孩子是爆竹還是巫師。」哈利知道不是每個孩子都可以成為巫師。

「馬份家沒有出過爆竹，所以不清楚。」跩哥生來就是貴族的公子哥，自然很清楚家族的事情。

對於這個話題他們兩人不想多說什麼，只是安靜的吃著他們的餐點，貴族的話題他們兩人一點也不想要去提起，儘管他們兩人都是貴族家庭的孩子，可是作風非常不同，應該說波特家的作風和其他貴族家庭很不同。

布萊克家族到了洛克的那代才開始作風不同，洛克的三個孩子最像貴族的人大概是獅子阿爾發，天狼星和雪兒一點也不像貴族，畢竟他們的個性和一般的貴族不一樣。

難得這次自己可以親自幫跩哥包紮，平常都是自己受傷都是他幫忙治療，哈利覺得這次可以反過來很高興，對他來說只要有機會幫對方做一些事情他就很開心，會覺得很幸福。

「真難得可以幫你治療。」哈利開心的收拾碗盤。

「這麼捨不得我？」跩哥笑笑的看著他收拾東西的樣子。

「也不是，只是覺得很難得看見你受傷，平常都是你幫我治療。」哈利揮揮手把晚餐送入水槽當中。

「我可是你的專屬治療師，所以你幫我醫治這些小傷就好。」跩哥不管哈利身上的大小傷口他都會治療。

哈利笑笑的看著他，然後用魔法洗水槽當中的碗盤，然後擦乾後收拾好，一一的送入櫃子當中，這樣的家事魔法他們很常用，偶爾想要偷懶的時候他們會用，如果不想偷懶他們會親自收拾。

跩哥看見自己手上的傷口被哈利照顧的很好，他知道哈利看不得自己受傷或是受到什麼傷害，要是自己生病或是受傷的樣子當然會心疼，即使自己喝醉酒隔天頭痛也會準備解酒劑給自己喝。

這樣的生活讓跩哥內心當中有些悸動，觸動自己內心當中一些不知道該怎麼說的情緒，讓他更是希望可以和他一起，不僅僅只是戀人而是自己最重要的伴侶，要怎樣和哈利求婚他自己心裡已經有底。

「萬聖節的活動要裝扮什麼可要想好。」跩哥突然說出這句話，讓哈利嚇一跳。

「我知道，你要裝扮什麼？」哈利對此感到很傷腦筋。

「吸血鬼，你當專屬吸血鬼的糧食少年。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利，相信他會答應。

「也好。」哈利乖乖的點頭，跩哥知道他會答應。

已經決定好裝扮他們不需要太過擔心，吸血鬼和吸血鬼專屬的糧食少年，這樣的組合可以說是挺好玩的，不知怎麼的他們竟然會想要這樣玩，至於大家的反應會怎樣不是他們要管的事情。


	29. Day 29 意外的求婚

魔法部的萬聖節活動當天，跩哥和哈利裝扮成吸血鬼和吸血鬼專屬的糧食少年出現在大家的面前，榮恩和妙麗看見他們的裝扮不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子他們兩人是存心過來這邊閃死大家的。

榮恩和妙麗看見這樣的情形搖頭，傑爾斯和泰迪不知道要說什麼才好，跩哥從以前到現在都很喜歡用某些方式來告訴大家說，哈利是他的人，誰都不可以跟他搶人，想要搶的話只有死路一條。

哈利看見朋友和兄弟們的眼神當然很清楚，跩哥想要怎麼做他都不會說什麼，只好乖乖的聽他的話，對他來說跩哥想要宣示主權他一點意見也沒有，只要可以讓他安心自己做什麼都無所謂。

「我怎麼覺得今天跩哥有想要和哈利求婚的衝動？」妙麗有種直覺跩哥會做出求婚的動作。

「那傢伙會在這裡和哈利求婚…不知道哈利會不會答應？」榮恩對於女友說的話深信不已。

「誰知道！」妙麗乾脆一點和榮恩下去舞池當中跳舞。

「那傢伙在這求婚未嘗不是一件好事。」榮恩很開心哈利有人可以陪伴。

哈利過去雖然沒有幾個人知道，可是身為他的好朋友的榮恩和妙麗大概知道哈利的身世，在某些方面來說他們很感謝跩哥這樣照顧他，哈利的壓力他們不是不知道，慶幸的是有很多人疼愛他。

跩哥和哈利一起在舞池當中跳舞，今天大家打扮的樣子與眾不同，誰叫今天是萬聖節，不過對哈利來說萬聖節不是什麼好節日，魔法部的活動他不得不參加，只好壓下自己不愉快的情緒陪著跩哥一起來參加。

跩哥當然知道哈利有不愉快的情緒，他會想辦法讓今天翻轉，讓哈利覺得今天是很愉快的一天，自己打算利用今天來和他求婚，萬聖節當天求婚可以讓哈利忘記這天是他父母親逝去的日子。

「不要悶悶不樂的，等下有個驚喜給你。」跩哥乖乖的引領舞步讓哈利可以好好的跳舞。

「別給我驚嚇就好，這次會是什麼驚喜？」哈利聽見跩哥說的話很好奇他會給自己什麼驚喜。

「呵！你等下就會知曉，別太好奇。」跩哥才不會現在就告訴跩哥。

「好吧…」哈利乖乖的等待跩哥給自己驚喜。

跩哥早已經在魔法部當中打點好了，上次來找魔法部長商量這件事，現任的魔法部長當然會答應他，既然要求婚跩哥當然要給哈利一個難忘的一天，這個求婚驚喜他很早就開始在策劃了。

哈利不知道跩哥的意圖，同事當中也沒幾個人知道，跩哥這次的驚喜可是只有少數人知道，給太多人知道的話肯定會把驚喜洩漏出去，為了避免這樣的情形發生，跩哥才不會讓太多人知道。

因此榮恩和妙麗也不清楚，連同哈利在魔法部工作的兄弟也不知道，不過跩哥卻有把計畫告訴賽佛勒斯和雪兒以及天狼星他們，長輩們對於他要做的事情沒有多說什麼，讓他放手去做。

「怎麼了嗎？」哈利發現音樂還在進行但是人群卻離開舞池。

「等下你就知道。」跩哥繼續和哈利跳舞。

「嗯？你到底想要做什麼啊？」哈利想破腦袋還是不能理解跩哥到底想要做什麼。

「吶…哈利，你願意和我在一起嗎？」跩哥突然單膝跪下拿出戒指展現在哈利的面前。

「好！」哈利因為這個驚喜只能隨著本能反應回答。

「我愛你。」跩哥幫哈利套上戒指。

「我也是，我也愛你。」哈利乖乖的幫跩哥套上戒指。

「謝謝你答應我的求婚。」跩哥很高興哈利會答應自己。

跩哥這個動作讓所有人大叫起來，他們沒想到跩哥竟然會和他們心目中的救世主求婚，而他們最重要的救世主哈利竟然會答應他，多少在場的女性心碎不已，知道內情的人只是笑笑的沒說話。

榮恩和妙麗看見這樣的情形微笑，傑爾斯和泰迪把好消息通知其他的兄弟姐妹，告訴他們說哈利已經答應跩哥的求婚，至於之後會有什麼回應那就不是他們所有知道的事情。

跩哥很高興哈利答應自己，他從未想過哈利一定會答應自己，自己已經準備好要和他過一生，相信哈利也是這樣，願意和自己度過這一生，他開心親吻哈利，看見對方臉紅的樣子他心情很好。

「馬份家的人還真是不低調…」哈利臉紅的靠在跩哥的懷裡。

「低調本來就不是馬份家的人作風！」跩哥知道哈利肯定很了解自己。

「這下子我可要傷腦筋了。」哈利在內心當中嘆氣。

「放心吧！我會幫你擋下。」跩哥一定不會讓人欺負哈利。

這個熱鬧過去之後他們兩人回到家，哈利看見手上的戒指不知道要說什麼才好，原來自己最愛的人這樣精心策劃一場求婚，讓自己可以永生難忘，不會再因為萬聖節的關係而覺得情緒不好。

「明天陪我回家面對爸爸媽媽。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥，一副不容拒絕的樣子跩哥只好答應。

「好。」看見哈利不容拒絕的樣子，跩哥乖乖的答應哈利。

他相信明天回家告訴詹姆和莉莉之後，不曉得他們兩人會說什麼，到時候肯定要和跩哥一起回去才可以，要兩個人一起面對詹姆和莉莉，哈利覺得跩哥會願意和自己一起回去面對他的親生父母親。

至於賽佛勒斯和雪兒會說什麼哈利不知道，但是他清楚他們兩人一定知道跩哥的計畫，既然他們兩人沒有說什麼話，肯定對這件事沒有太大的要求，天狼星和雷木思也一定知道。


	30. Day 30 滾床單

求婚過後跩哥開始策劃婚禮，魯休斯和水仙、賽佛勒斯和雪兒知道之後讓他自己去策劃，哈利告知詹姆和莉莉的時候，他看見父母親露出一絲不捨的表情，怎麼說他都是他們的孩子。

婚禮當天雙方的父母都會參加，為了讓詹姆和莉莉可以看見哈利的婚禮，跩哥很用心的佈置場地，讓場地可以掛上畫像讓他們看見，天狼星很感慨哈利已經長這麼大了，雷木思只是笑笑的看著這場婚禮，賽佛勒斯和雪兒只是給於祝福。

跩哥牽起哈利的手一起走到證婚人面前，說出屬於他們兩人的誓詞，同時交換他們兩人的誓約之戒，看見這樣的情形大家很感動，妙麗和金妮看見這樣的情形反而哭了出來。

「我愛你，哈利。」跩哥替哈利套上戒指。

「我也愛你，跩哥。」哈利一定會替跩哥套上戒指。

在所有人的見證之下，他們的婚禮完成，婚禮過後就是洞房花燭夜，這點哈利很清楚，親密關係他們兩人不是沒有過，只是這次似乎是很正式的感覺，讓哈利有種不知道要怎麼說，現在他只覺得跩哥扯下領帶的樣子很性感。

「看見你扯領帶的樣子真的覺得你好性感。」哈利說出自己的心裡話。

「呵呵，在你眼中我很性感，這我感到很榮幸。」跩哥開始親吻哈利的脖子處。

跩哥脫下哈利的褲子，連內褲也脫掉，開始把玩著他的肉棒，等到他勃起之後把肉棒含入自己的口中，哈利看見這樣的情形很害羞，每次跩哥做這個動作總是讓他害羞不已。

哈利知道跩哥的口交技術很好，自己總是會忍不住射在他的嘴裡，而對方不會嫌棄自己把他的精液給吞下去，之後他們兩人會親吻對方，同時跩哥不僅僅會幫自己開拓後穴以外，還有會幫自己清腸。

一切用妥之後他才會進入自己的體內，這樣體貼的動作讓哈利覺得很幸福，而且他從不會讓自己感到任何一絲絲的不舒服，總是會確認自己跟他一樣舒服才會放心許多。

「唔…不行了！」哈利在跩哥的口中釋放出來。

「你的味道真甜。」跩哥笑的很情色，然後把愛人的精華吞下肚子裡去。

「色鬼。」看見跩哥的笑容哈利馬上臉紅。

「但你很愛！」跩哥不讓哈利有機會推開自己而親吻他。

親吻過後哈利看見跩哥身上的衣服還是完好的樣子不是很高興，用盡力氣翻身把人壓在自己的身下，慢慢的開始解開跩哥的襯衫，自己襯衫的釦子已經被解開，褲子早已經被自己身下的人脫到床下。

看見對方身上衣服好好的樣子當然會很不高興，一定會想辦法脫掉他身上的衣服，跩哥對於哈利這樣的動作沒有太大的意見，他就喜歡哈利這樣子，有侵略性的感覺讓他覺得值得征服。

哈利很開心的脫掉跩哥身上的衣服，他決定今天由自己主動，不要讓跩哥親自動手來幫自己，看見哈利的表情跩哥自然知道他在想什麼，好整以暇的看著他會做出什麼動作來。

「我自己來！」哈利對於這件事很堅持。

「好。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

「唔…好大…」看見跩哥的尺寸哈利不禁讚嘆，覺得自己能夠容納整根很厲害。

「要全部都吞進去。」跩哥相信哈利一定會做到。

「我當然會全部吞進去，你放心！」哈利抓住已經勃起的肉棒緩緩的放入自己的後穴中。

「我當然知道。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話笑笑的沒多說什麼，他知道哈利是什麼樣個性的人。

跩哥看見這樣的情形很滿意，掙扎一段時間後哈利總算把跩哥的肉棒吞入自己的後穴當中，開始上下動了起來，扭動自己的腰部要讓對方達到快感，他可以感受到跩哥的肉棒又在自己的體內脹大起來。

看見自家戀人賣力的樣子跩哥微笑，不時的發出一點點的呻吟聲，這樣的動作實在是太過舒服，聽見哈利的叫聲自己又興奮起來，當然他也不忘哈利的小肉棒，把所有附近敏感的地方都摸了一遍。

「這樣我會…」哈利忍不住又達到高潮了。

「呵呵！」看見這樣的情形跩哥很滿意。

這樣的動作讓哈利不小心達到高潮，直接噴在跩哥的身上，看見這樣的情形跩哥露出滿意的笑容，舔舔剛剛不小心噴在自己臉上的精液，趁著對方癱軟的樣子刻意變換姿勢。

跩哥硬是要哈利趴在床上，然後自己從他的背後進入，他很喜歡這樣的姿勢，可以前後夾攻哈利，讓哈利更快達到高潮以外，自己也可以好好享受到性愛的樂趣，只是哈利有時候會有小小的不滿。

「唔…你怎麼可以前後夾攻！」變換姿勢後哈利被迫趴在床上，跩哥從背後插入哈利的體內。

「這樣兩人可以比較快達到高潮。」跩哥很賣力的抽插之外還有動手玩弄哈利的肉棒。

「就算是這樣…你怎麼可以…這樣做…」哈利因為感官的關係說話斷斷續續。

「已經沒力氣跟我說話了？」跩哥知道哈利被挑逗的無法說話。

「嗯…啊…我還要…」哈利開始欲求不滿起來。

「這就給你！」聽見哈利說的話跩哥更是用力的抽插。

就像跩哥說的一樣，他們兩人很快就達到高潮，一起達到高潮，哈利氣喘吁吁累到趴在床上不想動，今天一直達到高潮快要累死他，每次和跩哥做愛總是很花體力，偏偏那個人現在還有餘力幫忙清理自己。

能夠和跩哥一起攜手走過這一輩子，哈利相信自己肯定會很幸福，只有他才會讓自己動心，願意和他一起攜手走下去，愛情就是這樣簡單，有情人終成眷屬，跩哥和哈利他們相信未來的日子一定會更幸福，只要可以和自己最愛的人在一起一定會幸福的過下去。(全文完)


End file.
